Sob a Superfície
by ENILLORAC
Summary: O mal está apenas sob a superfície, mas não somos todos assim? Após S4. Regina tenta ajudar Emma. Mas e se a Salvadora não quer machucar ninguem? O que ela precisa fazer para parar o escuridão? (Also avaluable in EN-US "Under The Surface")
1. Chapter 1

**Sob A Superfície**

* * *

 **Emparelhamento:** Emma S./ Regina M. aka The Evil Queen

 **Sumário:** O mal está apenas sob a superfície, mas não somos todos assim? Após S4. Regina tenta ajudar Emma. Mas e se a Salvadora não quer machucar ninguem? O que ela precisa fazer para parar o escuridão?

 **Declaração:** Todos os personagens não são meus. Só quero brincar com eles.

 **Aviso1¹:** Haverá um pouco de CS e OQ, mas será breve, posso garantir. Eu não gosto de CapitanSwan e muito menos de OutlawQueen, então se você shippa esses casais, esse não é o seu lugar.

 **Aviso2** : Se você não gosta de romance entre duas mulheres, sinta-se livre para deixar a página.

 **Aviso3** : Me desculpe por todos os erros que você com certeza vai encontrar aqui. Alguém gostaria de ser meu/minha _Beta_. Isso me deixaria super feliz. Super! =]

 _ **N/A: Ei, você ainda está aqui? Então segure-se e aproveite!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Regina não sabia exatamente como ela tinha vindo parar dentro do túmulo de sua família. Acho que foi um pouco da magia involuntária que a trouxe aqui. Longe de todos. Segura. Para manter ela e a adaga a salvo.

Assim que a adaga caiu no chão, Hook foi o primeiro a correr para apanhá-la. Charming estava segurando uma Snow muito abalada e Regina, ela estava num abraço protetor de Robin. Porém antes que o pirata alcançasse a adaga ela a invocou e o objeto apareceu na palma da mão com um resquício de fumaça roxa. Ela não sabia de onde vinha, mas a necessidade de ser a única a segurar o objeto a fez invoca-lo. Robin a soltou imediatamente, e ela não esperava por isso. _Do que ele está com medo?_

"Dê-me a adaga." O Capitão esticou a mão boa para ela, mas ela não deu ouvidos. Snow ainda estava chorando e agora ela podia entender que a mulher estava chamando o nome da Salvadora. Da mulher que a salvou mais uma vez.

"Dê a adaga para ele." Robin pediu ao lado de Regina, mas então a mulher apertou o objeto contra o peito, ela não a entregaria para ninguém. "Regina" o pirata estava quase ao alcance da mão e ela também ouviu outro pedido de Robin. A mente da mulher estava tentando processar o que houve. _Emma está morta? Onde-_

"Regina..." quando ela ouviu a voz de Robin outra vez e a mão boa de Hook esticada para ela, ela desejou estar em outro lugar. Qualquer lugar. E aparentemente, após toda a energia que ela recebeu da nuvem de Magia Negra, sua própria mágica estava mais afiada e a levou de lá.

Elase sentou na cadeira que ela sempre usava para ler seus livros e fazer pesquisas. Ela sabia que dentro de algumas momentos alguém viria procurá-la. Mas agora, de fato, isso não importava. _Onde estava Emma?_ Ela olhou para a adaga com cuidado, como ela poderia tirar a mulher de lá? _Deus, o que ela diria para Henry?_

Não havia lágrimas nos olhos, na verdade a única coisa que havia era choque. Emma tinha se sacrificado por ela, de novo. Ela assistiu Robin tentar tirá-la do meio do redemoinho, mas ele não podia, ele não é mágico. Ninguém era. Emma ignorou o pedido para ela parar. _Maldição, nós podíamos ter encontrado um jeito de tirar isso de mim._ Mas é claro que Emma ia fazer algum ato de heroísmo, sempre a maldita salvadora. _Salvadora dela._

Ela não permitiu o sorriso escapar porque na verdade ela estava devastada por dentro. Outra vez ela precisou ser salva, e outra vez Emma estava lá. Por um instante a ideia podia parecer boa mas, ela ainda não sabia com trazer a loira de volta. _Ela estava dentro da adaga? Em algum lugar sofrendo?_ Essas perguntas ainda estavam todas sem resposta e doía não saber onde ela podia encontra Emma. Doía não ter idéia de como a mulher estava agora. Mas agora não era a hora de sentir essa dor, ela precisava encontrar uma forma de trazer Emma de volta. O choro preso decidiu aparecer, mas ela limpou as lágrimas antes de caírem. Ela precisava ser forte. Porque agora, ela era a única a ter magia suficiente para fazer algo.

Com todo o cuidado que poderia ter, ela colocou a adaga sobre a mesa, e decidiu procurar o único livro que ela sabia que poderia explicar algo sobre as pessoas serem presas a objetos. Uma vez que o último Dark One estava morto ou a beira da morte, o único conhecimento que ela poderia ter estava dentro daquele livro.

Ela o encontrou sob uma pilha pequena e sentou-se mais uma vez próxima à adaga.

Após algumas folhas lidas e nada aprendido, ela ouviu os sons de passos nas escadas e ela sabia que seria encontrada. Robin, Henry, Snow e Charming entraram correndo na pequena sala, todos olharam em volta e Robin foi o primeiro a ir procurar por ela na passagem nos fundos do túmulo. _É claro que ele sabia como chegar lá_. Todos continuaram olhando em volta.

Regina soltou a respiração presa quando ela percebeu que o feitiço funcionou. Ela tinha simplesmente se tornado invisível para eles. Ela não estava pronta para lidar com nenhum deles. Ela os assistiu fazer novos planos e continuar procurando por ela. De certa forma ela se sentiu culpada por não ajudá-los, mas ela precisa encontrar uma forma de trazer Emma de volta e infelizmente, eles não podiam ajudar.

Finalmente Robin voltou e eles se prepararam para sair. Todos eles voltaram pela escada e quando ela pensou que todos foram embora, Henry voltou. Ele pegou o cachecol que deixou sobre um baú e olhou ao redor. Ele calmamente se aproximou de onde ela estava e olhou atentamente em todas as direções. "Mãe? Eu sei que você está ai" ele disse e ela quase sorriu. _Este é meu menino!_

Com um aceno de mãos, ela revelou a sua posição e Henry a viu. Antes que ela esperasse, ele a abraçou. Ela tinha visto os olhos vermelhos do dele. _Deus, essa má sorte não vai acabar?_

Ela colocou um beijo no cabelo do menino, que agora já estava quase da altura dela e logo que ele se afastou ela respirou fundo.  
"Emma... Ela-" – "Eu sei." Ele interrompeu. "Vovó e vovô disseram que ela absorveu toda a Magia Negra por você." O menino disse e Regina não podia deixar de se sentir mal. _É claro que a coisa ia direto na minha direção, de todas as pessoas na terra..._

Henry enxugou os olhos vermelhos e olhou para a morena, ele tentou dar um sorriso, mas não saiu muito bom... "Ela fez a coisa certa mãe. Você conhece Emma, ela nunca deixaria se machucar." Ele disse e Regina não conseguiu impedir as lágrimas. "Não. Ela não deixaria isso acontecer." Um sorriso triste enfeita os lábios dos dois mas, logo Henry escuta o chamado de Charming. Ele olha para a mãe como se estivesse esperando por alguma instrução. _É claro que ele está esperando, ainda é uma criança..._ Ela sorri para ele e aponta para as escadas.

"Vá com seus avós. Faça perguntas a Belle, talvez ela possa nos ajudar." Assim eu ela diz ele balança a cabeça em acordo e vai em direção a escada. "Mãe?" Ele chama do primeiro degrau e Regina olha para ele com expectativa. "Talvez você devesse apenas invocá-la." ele diz e dá de ombros. Um gesto tão Emma que ela não pode se impedir de sorrir. Regina acena em acordo e espera o menino ir embora.

Ela pega a adaga e lê mais uma vez o nome, não é possível acreditar que isso está realmente acontecendo...

Ela limpa a garganta e passa os dedos sobre a lâmina antes de erguê-la. Ela não sabe o porquê, mas sempre que as pessoas invocam o Dark One a adaga está alta. Ela não sabia se era uma ação necessária, mas ainda assim ela o faria. Limpando a garganta mais uma vez ela fecha os olhos e pensa nas palavras claramente. _Mágica é sobre o que você sente Regina..._

"Dark One, eu a invoco..." Ela diz em bom som dentro do túmulo. E então não há necessidade de esperar muito. A estática no ar pode ser sentida, algo está vindo. Ela dá um passo para trás e de repente algo que se parece com um raio cai no meio da pequena sala. Regina esconde os olhos da claridade, logo ela cogita procurar abrigo, mas antes que o medo tome conta, ela ouve uma voz fraca:

"Regina?"

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ Oh meu deus! A Final foi simplesmente um das mais fantásticas de todos os tempos! E será que fui somente eu que senti um "Eu te amo, MAS..." vindo da Emma quando ela falou com Hook?

 _ **N/A: Ainda aqui? Então me dê uma revisão camarada!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaração:** Todos os personagens não são meus. Só quero brincar com eles.

 **Avisos:** Capítulo 1

 ** _N/A: Ainda aqui? Então segure-se e aproveite._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

-Regina PDV

Aquela voz... Ignorando toda a estática que havia na sala eu ergui meus olhos em direção ao local onde a luz estava a poucos instantes. Emma estava lá.

"Emma!" Eu não pude me impedir de dizer o nome. Ela estava olhando para os próprios braços e o olhar de medo que ela tinha no rosto simplesmente poderia partir meu coração. Emma está de volta!

Não houve sequer um segundo pensamento quando eu corri em direção a ela. Deus, eu não sei de onde veio essa necessidade, essa vontade, mas eu precisava segurar essa mulher contra mim. Meu corpo se chocou contra o dela e imediatamente eu senti os braços ao meu redor. Não há explicação para a sensação de alívio, para o peso que simplesmente foi tirado de cima do meu peito. Emma está aqui, e ela está bem.

Sentir o peito dela expandir contra o meu em uma respiração pesada é a única pista que eu tenho de que ela está tão aliviada quanto eu. Graças aos céus o chamado tinha funcionado. Se não, onde ela poderia estar agora?

"Maldição Emma! Nunca mais faça isso comigo!" Eu não consigo segurar as palavras dentro da minha boca, e um instante depois eu sinto que ela está sorrindo. A magia que flui dela está de alguma forma feliz. Não era suposto sentir apenas escuridão nela? Mas por agora eu não me importo, ela está aqui e a salvo.

Eu me lembro que preciso dizer a Henry e tento me soltar do abraço. Porém Emma me impede. Braços fortes me seguram dentro do abraço e eu a sinto dar um passo ainda mais perto. Eu prendi a respiração por um segundo antes de ela murmurar algo inteligível no meu ombro. "Eu não te entendi, querida" Eu digo passando meus braços ao redor dela outra vez. Emma levanta a cabeça e olha para mim. Há uma ligeira diferença na cor dos olhos dela, mas eu não me importo, talvez seja a iluminação e as lágrimas. Ela sorri para mim, um sorriso bobo e que não combina muito com os olhos vermelhos. "Você está me abraçando Madame Mayor..." Ela diz com um sorriso ficando quase insolente.

Por um segundo o mundo para. Emma está fazendo uma piada? Depois de tudo isso? "Vejo que está de volta e muito bem Xerife" Eu tento usar meu tom agressivo, mas aparentemente não funciona, porque o sorriso dela fica ainda maior. Eu me solto do abraço e dessa vez ela me deixa ir. Eu não posso impedir o sorriso no meu próprio rosto. Tem sido assim por alguns dias agora, desde que as coisas não estão tão bagunçadas.

Ela continua olhando para mim como se eu fosse um presente na manhã de natal e então eu me lembro que todo o poder do Dark One está nela. Talvez ela esteja vendo, sentindo ou armando alguma coisa. Eu ando até a mesa onde está a adaga e a pego. O metal ainda parece frio em minhas mãos, mas agora eu sei que ele pode invocar Emma. E isso me deixa um pouco mais aliviada.

"Então, eu sou a personificação do mal agora?" Ela finalmente me pergunta e eu me viro para olhar para ela outra vez. Ela não parece má... "Não sinto um desejo de morte me consumindo e nem qualquer outra coisa egoísta." Ela diz e segura o cotovelo esquerdo. Ela ainda se parece com a Emma que eu conheço. "Não se sabe quais os efeitos de toda essa magia dentro de alguém que tem magia boa dentro de si. Talvez possa levar algum tempo até a Escuridão consumir seu coração, ou ela pode simplesmente se equilibrar com a magia boa que há em você." Eu digo e dou de ombros, segundos depois quase me chutando por ter pego esse maldito hábito. Henry e Emma o fazem tantas vezes que deve ter acabado pegando em mim também.

Ela sorri, na verdade ela ainda parece perdida com tudo isso, mas talvez se mantivermos a calma, podemos encontrar alguma forma de tirar o mal de dentro dela.

Emma caminha na minha direção e se senta no topo do baú ao meu lado. Como se uma pequena diferença na postura pudesse ser notada. Eu chacoalho a cabeça para o pensamento. Ela olha pra mim quase como um filhote de cachorro com aqueles grandes olhos claros e eu sei que ela vai me pedir algo. "Eu deixei meu telefone no Granny's, será que você pode chamar Henry? E os meus pais?" Ela pede e eu devolvo a adaga para a mesa e puxo o aparelho do meu bolso. Não vai chamar Hook? Eu prendo a pergunta dentro da minha boca, não era hora para isso. Henry importa mais, é claro.

Logo ela desliga e o entrega para mim. A eletricidade quando os dedos passam pelo meu não é ignorada e ela olha para as próprias mãos com algum tipo de admiração. "Eu sinto o poder dentro de mim. Sinto como se estivesse se espalhando, mas não de uma forma ruim. Como se toda a dor que eu senti naquele redemoinho não fosse mais voltar." Ela me diz e olha para mim esperando alguma explicação. Eu não sei o que dizer na verdade, apenas o que eu tenho de experiência com a minha própria magia. "O poder se sente dessa maneira. Ele te mostra que qualquer coisa está ao alcance e é tentador deixá-lo tomar conta." Eu falo e ela concorda comigo enquanto volta a olhar para as próprias mãos. "Não deixe ele te dominar Emma, pode ser que seja somente uma armadilha..." Eu digo enquanto me sento ao lado dela. "Realmente, parece que eu posso fazer qualquer coisa." Ela me diz e após um momento, com um aceno no ar, uma rosa vermelha perfeita aparece.

Eu não posso me impedir de sorrir. Emma tem esse lado calmo, seguro e romântico que talvez apenas eu e o Capitão idiota podemos ver. Ela olha para mim e para a rosa por alguns instantes e eu não poderia dizer que aquele sorriso é mal. "As coisas parecem tão claras agora, tão simples dentro da minha cabeça..." Ela fala e acaricia uma das pétalas. "Eu gostaria de ter tido essa... Sabedoria, quando eu era mais jovem" ela diz e olha para mim mais uma vez.

Eu poderia ler a vontade nos olhos dela, eu sabia antes dela sequer fazer o movimento, por alguma razão eu podia ler a atitude escrita naqueles olhos verdes. Ela ia entregar a rosa para mim.

"Love!" A voz do pirata nos faz saltar e olhar para as escadas. Ela fica de pé e espera o homem chegar. Não só ele entra, como os Charming's e Henry também. O homem a abraça e parece que há algo fora do lugar. Emma não o segura por mais de um minuto. Ela logo puxa Henry num abraço protetor. Nós não precisamos mais nos ajoelhar para ficar no mesmo nível dos olhos do nosso menino. E eu posso ver a semelhança do sorriso no rosto dos dois e... _Alegria_ entrar pelo meu peito novamente. Não há como eu esconder um sorriso meu dessa vez.

Segundos depois Robin desce pelas escadas e os olhos dele brilham quando me alcançam. Ele vem direto na minha direção e me prende num abraço grande. "Onde você esteve?" Ele pede e segura meu rosto para colocar um beijo nos meus lábios. "Eu precisava encontrar uma forma de trazê-la de volta." Eu digo e aponto para Emma. Há um sorriso nos lábios dele, mas acho que ele realmente não compreende a minha necessidade de trazer de volta a mulher que me salvou.

"É uma flor tão bonita, Swan." Hook diz e leva a rosa das mãos de Emma que estava entre os Charmings. "Talvez essa magia não seja de toda ruim..." Ela dá de ombros e ele cheira a flor e dá a ela um sorriso charmoso. Ela sorri de volta, mas seus olhos buscam os meus. Por um momento os olhos do pirata também encontram os meus e parece que eu estou atrapalhando algo. Eu abraço Robin mais apertado e escondo meu rosto no ombro dele. Ele tentou me salvar também, ele só não podia...

"Maldição Swan!" Eu ouço o pirata e olho em volta novamente. A rosa está em chamas e Emma parece com raiva e assustada ao mesmo tempo. Ela ergue as mãos e uma rajada de neve cobre a rosa ainda nas mãos do pirata.

"Eu não gosto de rosas de qualquer maneira..." Ele diz e tenta sorrir, mas ainda posso sentir o medo na sala quando todos se entreolham. Eu sei que ela também pode sentir. Mas não há nada a se fazer agora.

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ Temos uma Dark One. Emma vai saber lidar com a magia? Ou o poder está deixando ela apenas ter uma ilusão de controle?

 _ **N/A: Ainda aqui? Então me dê uma revisão camarada!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaração:** Todos os personagens não são meus. Só quero brincar com eles.

 **Avisos:** Capítulo 1

 ** _N/A: Ainda aqui? Então segure-se e aproveite._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

As coisas parecem estar bem. Na verdade elas sempre parecem estar bem quando algo acontece.

Robin e Roland, Emma e Henry estão em casa para um almoço de domingo. Os Charmings também vieram e trouxeram o Capitão, é claro. Hook sempre deixou claro que qualquer animosidade que tivemos no passado não seria esquecida tão facilmente. Eu não estava convencida de que deixar meu filho perto daquele homem poderia ser uma boa influencia. Mas Emma me pediu para dar uma chance ao homem e não havia nada que eu poderia responder se não um sim, muito a contra gosto. Afinal, eles haviam dado uma chance para mim e uma tentativa de redenção. Mas era em dias como hoje que eu simplesmente não conseguia concordar com a bagunça organizada que a nossa vida era. Robin, Hook, Charming, Henry e Emma estavam tentando jogar futebol no meu gramado e o pequeno Rolando estava tão encantado pela minha árvore de maças, que eu mantinha um olhar firme sobre o garoto. Já basta a grosseria de Emma contra a minha arvore, ela não precisava de um garoto pulando pelos seus galhos. Nem sequer Henry teve permissão para fazer, de qualquer maneira. Snow estava segurando o bebe Neal e ela era pior tentativa de juíza que eu já vi em toda história. E eu? Bem, eu estava lendo um livro e mantendo os olhos no garoto na minha varanda.

Hood e Hook logo pegaram o olhar de Roland sobre a minha árvore e um segundo depois eles estavam com o garoto sobre os ombros e o levando em direção a ela. "Não!" Eu gritei e caminhei em direção a eles. "Por que não Amor?" Robin me perguntou e eu respirei fundo. "O menino precisa aprender a fazer essas coisas, ele é um Hood." Ele disse com aquele sorriso bonito para mim e ergueu uma mão para alcançar meu rosto.  
"Além do mais, o garoto precisa ser bom para treinar o irmãozinho que está vindo..." Hook disse logo atrás de nós e então todos prenderam a respiração. Charming caminhou em direção a Snow e o bebê. Eles me conheciam bem para saber que isso não acabaria tranquilamente.

"É o que você acha Robin?" Eu pedi devagar e o homem deu de ombros. Por que ele não podia me dar uma resposta concreta? "Sempre haverá Zelena não é?" Eu sabia que não era a hora de ter essa conversa, mas a pergunta estava me consumindo por dentro. "Sim. É minha criança que ela carrega. E sabemos que você não pode ter um filho, então..." Assim que as palavras saíram da boca dele eu me afastei como se tivesse tomado um choque. "Eu tenho Henry!" Eu gritei e ódio correu pelas minhas veias instantaneamente. Como ele ousa dizer algo assim?! Eu podia sentir a magia escapando de mim, qualquer um podia.

"Vá embora." A voz de Emma surgiu atrás de mim, e eu senti uma mão no meu braço. Eu sabia que ela estava aqui para me segurar. Henry logo estava do meu lado também. O rosto de Robin pareceu confuso por alguns instantes e ele olhou entre mim e Emma. Hook se moveu para chegar ao lado de Emma, mas ela ergueu a outra mão. "Vão embora vocês dois." Ela disse séria ao meu lado.

"Não. Eu quero falar com Regina." Robin deu um passo em minha direção e então eu pude sentir o aperto de Emma no meu braço aumentar. "Você já disse tudo o que precisava por hoje senhor Hood. Vá." Eu quase podia vê-la dizer as palavras por entre os dentes. Hook puxou Roland de cima dos ombros e começou a fazer o seu caminho para fora da minha propriedade. Charming também guiou Snow para a trilha de pedras para a rua. Ele pelo menos era esperto o bastante para não debater com Emma. Mas Robin por outro lado bateu as mãos ao lado das pernas e parecia indignado. "Escute lady, eu estou aqui para falar com Regina. Você pode nos dar licença?" Ele disse com uma mistura de pedido e arrogância.

Antes que eu mesma pudesse dizer para ele sair, uma mudança no ar ocorreu. Era como se a magia agressiva que estava saindo de mim se dissipasse. No lugar dela, algo muito maior e mais sombrio tomou conta. O dia já não parecia mais tão luminoso e todos nós conseguimos ver algumas nuvens se formando sobre as nossas cabeças. Emma tinha soltado meu braço em algum momento e então ela deu um passo a minha frente. Robin olhou para mim e ele pareceu assustado. Eu estava começando a ficar assustada.

"Você vai sair. Agora." Emma disse mais uma vez e eu podia ver a respiração dela mudando. Robin lambeu os lábios e assim que ele decidiu dizer algo mais, Emma acertou um soco bem no meio do rosto dele, o fazendo recuar uns bons quatro passos. Eu sabia que ela ia bater nele mais uma vez assim que ela deu o próximo passo para frente. Eu não pensei quando agarrei o braço dela a fazendo parar. Ela se virou para mim quase como se eu tivesse a insultado. Quando eu tive coragem de olhar nos olhos dela, eu não encontrei os verdes com raiva que eu esperava. Eles estavam ligeiramente azuis, e a raiva que havia lá era muito mais escura do que a que normalmente encontrava. Era o Dark One ou o fato de que Robin tinha insultado nosso filho? Ambos?

"O que há de errado com você love?" Hook pediu a distância e a cabeça de Emma chicoteou em direção a ele. Se era possível fazer a tensão aumentar, ele conseguiu.

Emma sorriu. Maliciosamente.

"Eu sou o Dark One. O que mais você quer ouvir sobre o que há de errado comigo?" Ela continuou parada no mesmo lugar e nós duas sabíamos que só minha mão nunca seria o motivo dela ainda estar parada ali. Muito menos minha magia.

"Você decidiu levar a Magia Negra sobre você" Assim que as palavras deixaram a boca de Robin um raio estalou muito perto da minha casa. Todos se abaixaram um pouco. Um pouco de vento estava começando a soprar. Ele apertou o nariz e deu um passo em direção a nós. Aguardando a resposta de Emma. "Sim." Ela disse e todos nós sabíamos que havia mais. "Por que nenhum de vocês seria páreo para aguentar essa magia. E eu também não preciso dizer que você também seria inútil para ajudar Regina. Você foi lançado a distância como uma boneca, senhor Hood." Emma disse e a picada na voz dela dever ter alcançado direto no ego do homem porque ele deu outro passo à frente e eu pude sentir os músculos de Emma se preparar em para acertar outro soco no homem.

Eu o parei. O congelei no ar. Emma estava dura sob o meu toque, ela sabia que era eu intervindo. "Emma." Eu pedi, tentando faze-la desviar os olhos de Robin. "Emma... Por favor..." eu dei um passo à frente e esperei ela olhar para mim outra vez. Os olhos verde-azulados pareciam selvagens antes que ela olhou para mim e me reconheceu. Os músculos sob minha mão relaxaram e eu assisti a cor verde dominar a íris da mulher a minha frente. Ela olhou para mim por mais alguns segundos e eu aguardei até ela se acalmar o suficiente. "Mãe?" Henry pediu atrás de nós e então nós duas olhamos. "Vamos para dentro?" Ele pediu devagar e guardou as mãos no bolso. Emma olhou para ele e depois para mim. Eu concordei e apenas soltei o braço quando ela deu um passo em direção a escadaria da varanda. Henry a levou para dentro. Eu esperei até o vento parar de soprar e algumas nuvens começarem a se dissipar.

Eu fiz um movimento com as mãos e Robin r os outros descongelaram. Eu podia ver a cara de choro de Roland, Snow e Charming parecendo assustados tentando esconder o bebe entre eles. Robin tinha uma expressão quase traída no rosto. Eu respirei fundo e alisei meu vestido. "Conversaremos amanhã." Eu falei e ele me olhou com... Raiva? Sem uma resposta ele se virou e pegou Rolando com Hook e saiu. Ótimo.

Charming e Snow estavam aguardando Hook. Eu podia ver as engrenagens girando na cabeça do pirata enquanto ele me dava um olhar desconfiado. Eu realmente não queria entrar em um argumento sobre ele ir embora por agora. Henry e eu tomaríamos conta de Emma. "Hey mate!" Charming chamou e aguardou o homem olhar para ele. "Que tal uma bebida?" O príncipe disse e Snow balançou a cabeça em fervorosa afirmação. "Certo." O homem disse e se virou lentamente. Assim que ele passou pelos dois eu acenei em agradecimento. Snow pode não confiar em mim, mas ela sabe que por agora, somos a melhor chance de Emma.

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ Então, aqui está minha Emma versão má. Ela está lutando contra a Escuridão ou isso já faz parte dela?

 _ **N/A: Ainda aqui? Então me dê uma revisão camarada!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Declaração:** Todos os personagens não são meus. Só quero brincar com eles.

 **Avisos:** Capítulo 1

 ** _N/A: Me desculpem por ter demorado tanto, mas aqui vamos nós de novo. Então segure-se e aproveite._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

Mais tarde eu descobri que Emma não tinha ficado dentro da mansão. Henry disse que ela pediu desculpas e depois sumiu numa nuvem de fumaça vermelha e branca. Eu imaginava que ela não fosse ficar, mas ainda assim, Emma não sabia esse tipo de magia.

Eram quase dez da noite quando eu ouvi um barulho na minha varanda. Parecia mais um corpo caindo no chão e um xingo baixo logo em sequência. Eu fui até a varanda e abri a cortina para encontrar uma Emma limpando a poeira das roupas.

Destranquei a porta de vidro e Emma entrou me pedindo desculpas pela hora. "Não se preocupe, eu ainda estava lendo de qualquer maneira..." Eu disse e caminhei até a poltrona onde uma manta e um livro estavam me esperando. Emma se sentou no meu sofá e respirou fundo.

"Me desculpe por hoje mais cedo..." Ela olhou para as mãos no colo e eu continuei olhando para ela. "Eu não queria que nada daquilo tivesse acontecido. Mas Robin não tinha o direito de falar uma coisa daquelas." Ela deu de ombros e os olhos verdes finalmente encontraram os meus. Eu não sei se era o brilho das chamas vindas da lareira, mas eles pareciam um pouco mais brilhantes hoje à noite. Eu sorri sem nem sequer tentar esconder. "Tudo bem Emma, eu não estou brava com você." Eu disse e os olhos dela pareciam surpresos, as sobrancelhas quase sumindo no cabelo loiro. "Não?" Ela pediu e eu tive que segurar uma risada. A Dark One em pessoa com medo da minha raiva. "Não Emma, se não fosse você seria eu a fazer uma cena." Eu dei de ombros e dessa vez, eu sorri. Ela limpou as mãos na calça jeans e limpou a garganta. Ela estava nervosa?

"Desculpe também por desaparecer..." Ela parecia culpada e eu entendia a razão de ela ter feito isso. "Tudo bem, eu acho que não seria uma conversa muito boa se você continuasse com raiva daquele jeito. Eu só não sabia que você sabia como puff para algum lugar." Eu falei e encostei na poltrona. Ela sorriu e deu de ombros. "Eu disse que andava sentindo como se eu simplesmente pudesse fazer tudo." Ela completou e eu concordei.

"Gold tinha uma outra casa no meio da floresta. Próxima àquela casa da fazenda onde encontramos Zelena." A loira falou e eu sabia que tinha erguido uma sobrancelha. Ela se acomodou melhor no sofá antes de limpar a garganta "Eu fui para lá as duas vezes em que desejei me sentir segura. Eu estava lá quando você me chamou." Agora isso estava um pouco mais interessante. "Eu estava pensando que você poderia querer ver o que há lá..." Ela pediu e desviou os olhos dos meus.  
"Está me convidando para ir ao seu covil Dark One?" eu pedi e por um segundo parecia que a respiração dela tinha ficado presa. Ela então riu. "Não e não. Não é meu covil e eu não sou o Dark One." Ela disse e franziu as sobrancelhas como se a ideia a repugnasse. "Eu apenas achei que você ia gostar da coleção que existe lá. Quer dizer, eu sei que eles não são meus, mas você ia adorar os livros." Ela disse e se levantou. Eu penso sobre o convite e não me parece uma má ideia. Henry está dormindo e eu acho que nada vai querer nos procurar no meio da nada.

"Tudo bem." Eu me levanto e começo a caminhar em direção às escadas. "Onde você vai?" Ela pede curiosa. "Trocar de roupa..." Eu digo e continuo subindo as escadas.

Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que minha mente não esteve em Emma o resto da tarde. Quer dizer, nunca ninguém se levantou por mim dessa maneira. Eu sei que era sobre Henry, filho dela também... Escolhi uma camiseta simples e um par de jeans leves. Estava frio, mas nem tanto e eu queria ficar confortável para poder explorar o lugar. No meio das roupas havia uma camisa de Robin. A camisa estava aqui desde antes dele partir. A dor de perder o homem que era destinado a ser meu final feliz ainda era fresca.  
Mas agora ele estava de volta, e então Zelena estava grávida. Eu não queria pensar que de fato ele voltou para o casamento de cabeça, mas a memória do sorriso perverso de Zelena estava lá. E ele não tinha tentado me salvar dentro daquele livro... Nem pôde me salvar aqui... Eu não queria pensar nisso, mas em horas como essas, quando eu ficava sozinha, as coisas pareciam erradas.

"Regina?" a voz na porta do meu quarto me assustou. Eu vesti uma camiseta antes de autorizar Emma a entrar. "Você está bem?" Ela pediu apenas colocando a cabeça dentro do meu quarto. "Sim. Por quê?" Eu não queria soar rude, mas ela pode ler pensamentos? "Eu subi para verificar Henry e a magia vinda da sua porta era meio... Triste. Magia é sobre sentimentos não é?" Ela pergunta e então as coisas fazem sentido. Quando você é mágico existe a facilidade para sentir a magia em outras pessoas. Mas agora ela podia saber quais eram os sentimentos por trás da energia? "Você consegue distinguir o sentimento sob a magia?" Eu peço e ela balança a cabeça afirmativamente. "Oh!" Eu deixei escapar e ela sorriu. "Estou esperando lá em baixo" Eu quase podia vê-la apontando para a as escadas com o dedão sobre o ombro e apenas concordei.

Bom, eu teria que prestar atenção sobre meus sentimentos ao redor dela enquanto fosse a Dark One. Mas era Emma... E mesmo que eu nunca pudesse admitir em voz alta, ela sabia me deixar feliz e entender minha raiva...

A casa se revelou-se uma mansão e havia pilhas de livros sobre quase todo tipo de assunto e objetos de todos os tipos. "Belle ia adorar esse lugar." Eu disse quando carreguei alguns livros comigo para perto de uma mesa com várias cadeiras. Emma estava experimentando todo tipo de coisa que podia ser tocada, desde espadas a taças de vinho. Ela me disse que cada um daqueles objetos servia para alguma coisa e as memórias do que eles faziam parecia surgir a cada vez que ela tocava um deles por alguns instantes. Talvez essa era a propriedade mágica mais importante sobre a Magia Negra. Cada Dark One acumulava o conhecimento do anterior. E todos sabíamos que Rumple tinha sido um grande colecionador.

"Gina..." Ela disse e eu olhei para enrugando o nariz para o apelido. De onde veio isso? "Eu te chamei aqui para te pedir algo" ela veio caminhando na minha direção e senti curiosidade crescendo dentro de mim. "O que é isso?" Eu pedi largando o livro sobre a mesa. Ela puxou uma cadeira ao meu lado e se sentou. "Eu preciso de ajuda para aprender a controlar essa magia. Ela luta comigo." Ela olhou para mim um pouco aflita. "Elsa me disse para aceitar a magia que há dentro de mim e não temê-la, assim eu a dominaria. Mas essa magia é muito grande Gina, eu sei que posso fazer coisas que estão além da compreensão. E eu estou com medo, porque ela é má..." Ela falou enquanto olhava para mim. Eu evitei enrugar o nariz para o apelido novamente. Mas agora não era hora para isso. Eu podia ver dentro dos olhos verdes que isso era verdade. "Eu tentei pesquisar sobre como me livrar disso durante esta tarde, mas era como se a coisa não quisesse. Eu me canso dos livros, eu me irrito com eles e minha cabeça começa simplesmente a pensar em algo diferente." Ela disse antes de levantar a trazer uma pilha de livros e coloca-los sobre a mesa. "Esses livros aqui me fazem sentir uma leve repulsa até que se torna insuportável. Eu sei que há mais deles aqui" ela apontou para as pilhas e para as paredes cheias de prateleiras. "Você poderia me ajudar com uma forma de encontrar Merlin e descobrirmos como dominar isso dento de mim antes de poder tirar?" ela abre a primeira página de um dos livros. "Eu poderia trazer Henry. Daríamos um jeito de ler esses livros se você acredita que as respostas estão neles" eu digo e a atenção dela volta para mim outra vez.

Os olhos estão completamente sobre mim e por alguma razão, eu quase me sinto envergonhada. Eu sentia que algo havia mudado sobre ela, eu não sabia dizer o que era. Emma caminhou em minha direção e pouco antes das pernas encontrarem com meus joelhos ela se inclina um pouco e me dá um sorriso grande. O mundo para por alguns segundo e eu sei que não devia estar olhando tanto dentro daqueles olhos verdes.

"Obrigada." Ela diz e então eu volto para a realidade.

* * *

 ** _N/A:_ E então o que você acham? É Emma ou a Escuridão dentro dela?**

 ** _N/A: Ainda aqui? Então me dê uma revisão camarada!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Declaração:** Todos os personagens não são meus. Só quero brincar com eles.

 **Avisos:** Capítulo 1

 _ **N/A: Me desculpem por ter demorado tanto, os dias têm sido ruins demais para uma pessoa só.  
Então segure-se e aproveite.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

Eu não vejo Robin a mais de uma semana. De alguma forma o homem conseguiu se esconder de mim numa cidade de menos de cinquenta mil habitantes. A última notícia que tenho é que ele estava trabalhando em algum projeto com o pirata, então eu decidi fazer uma visita ao cais hoje à tarde.

Entrei no carro e fui em direção a marina da cidade. O máximo que pode acontecer é Robin não estar lá e eu ter que dizer alguma indelicadeza para o Capitão.

Eu sei que o homem está de alguma forma irritado por não ter sido chamado para ajudar Emma encontrar uma saída, mais conhecida como a Operação Rise and Shine. E não há nada que eu possa fazer a respeito. Emma não nos pediu para trazê-lo e aparentemente nem eu ou Henry fazemos questão da companhia do pirata. Eu estranhei a atitude no início, mas Henry disse que ele não tinha paciência para alguém que não desistia de me provocar a cada vez que ele tinha a chance. E se nós queríamos manter Emma calma e em paz, tínhamos que estar todos em paz. Emma parecia um pouco culpada, mas eu sabia que ela ainda esperava o melhor do pirata.

Eu apenas esperava que ela não resolvesse negligenciar os períodos com Henry apenas porque nosso adolescente decidiu não aceitar mais o Capitão.

Mas meus medos tinham diminuído a cada vez que ela aparecia com o bug amarelo na porta da mansão ou nos encontrava na Mansão-da- Floresta de Gold, como Henry carinhosamente apelidou o lugar.

Eu tinha deixado minha mente vagar pela última noite em que estivemos lá, mas então um pirata pairando de cabeça para baixo sobre a água chamou minha atenção. Eu acelerei o carro e logo parei onde o homem estava suspenso por uma corda sobre a água. "O que houve?" Eu não podia segurar o sorriso na minha voz. "Maldição, de todas as pessoas..." Eu ouvi ele murmurar mais ainda e esperei a corda dar a volta completa e mostrar o rosto do homem para mim novamente.

"Majestade..." Ele fez uma reverencia com o ganho e quando a corda deu outra volta eu pude ver as algemas prendendo a única mão boa que o homem tinha. "Eu poderia cortar a corda, mas ainda vou morrer afogado. Se importaria de me soltar?" ele pediu da maneira mais educada que eu já ouvi em anos.

Eu ergui a sobrancelha e cruzei os braços. "Isso depende de você pirata..." Eu disse e podia escutar o homem xingando sob a respiração. "Certo. O que você quer? Seu amor verdadeiro? Ele estava ontem no Rabbit Hole..." Ele disse tão rápido que eu pude ter certeza de que ele não queria mesmo se molhar hoje. "Não." Eu respondi e ainda pude ouvi-lo xingar mais uma vez. "O que é então?" – "Quem colocou você ai? E Por quê?" Eu perguntei, mas na verdade eu já tinha uma ideia. "Não viu as algemas Madame Mayor? Emma se recusou a viajar comigo..." Ele disse e eu sorri, o qual eu tinha certeza que era um sorriso malicioso. "E por que eu deveria te soltar?" Antes que o pobre homem pudesse me responder eu acenei com a mão e ele caiu sobre as madeiras do píer. As algemas vieram para na minha mão e eu voltei em direção ao Mercedes.

"Hey! Regina!" A voz do homem atrás de mim me pegou de surpresa. "Sim..." Eu respondi me virando. "Obrigada por não me deixar me molhar." Ele disse com um sorriso que deveria ser encantador. "Vocês vão conseguir consertar Emma dessa vez?" Ele disse e eu juro que alguma estalou no fundo do meu peito. Como ele ousa? Eu poderia socar aquele maldito sorriso seboso do rosto dele. "Emma não está quebrada Capitão. E se você não é forte o bastante para ajudá-la, saia do caminho." Eu falei dando um passo à frente e ele sorriu quase insolente.

"Eu não vou deixá-la, querida." O veneno nas palavras me fez sorrir. "O que você quer dizer?" Eu perguntei genuinamente curiosa. "Você duas ficam se protegendo desse jeito. Isso é ridículo. Eu estou aqui por ela." Ele falou dando um passo mais próximo de mim mas e eu mantive minha posição. Do que ele estava falando? "Hood está deixando a cidade e você nem percebeu..." Robin deixando a cidade? Do que diabos ele estava falando? "E eu vou ganhar Emma de volta..." Ele concluiu e eu podia sentir o cheiro do rum na respiração do homem. O que está acontecendo? Onde está Emma? Onde está Robin?

Em alguns segundos eu apareci na estação e Emma saltou com a minha chegada inesperada. "Jesus Regina!" Ela disse e guardou a garra de urso de volta na caixa de viagem da Vovó.

"Por que você prendeu Hook?" Eu disse e ela olhou para mim curiosa. "Eu não prendi Killian..." Ela deu a volta na mesa e veio da minha direção. Eu ergui as algemas e ela arregalou os olhos. "Aquele filho da Puta!" Ela deixou escapar e tomou a algema da minha mão.

Porém, eu não estava pronta ou esperava pelo abraço, Emma circulou os braços ao meu redor e eu travei. Nós tínhamos passado a nos cumprimentar na última semana, mas não dessa forma. Nem em um milhão de anos... Eu devolvi o abraço e ela apoiou a cabeça no meu ombro. Assim que Emma se afastou o azul estava de volta nos olhos dela e ela sorriu para mim. "Emma, seus olhos estão azuis..." Eu disse e ela me olhou curiosa mais uma vez. "Estão?" Ela deu de ombros e caminhou de volta para a mesa de Xerife. "E a propósito, eu terminei com Killian hoje pela manhã. Talvez ele tenha feito alguma brincadeira idiota." Ela disse e pegou a garra de urso de volta. "Por quê?" eu pedi e decidi sentar na cadeira a frente da mesa. "Ele não é o que eu procuro. Demorou um pouco e uma série de coisas ruins para eu perceber que ele não é quem eu preciso na minha vida." Ela falou simplesmente e apanhou um dardo sobre a mesa.

"Por que seus olhos estão azuis? Eles têm ficado assim quando você está com raiva. E por que você está agindo estranho?" Eu pedi e ela lançou o dardo pela sala. A pequena flecha não foi direto para o alvo, ao invés disso, ela voou pela sala como se fosse um avião de papel antes de alcançar o alvo. Ela sorriu para mim e eu esperei pela minha resposta. Então ela decidiu se levantar e foi até o alvo e tirou o dardo.

"Meus olhos ficam azulados quando a Magia Negra está mais forte." Ela disse e começou a caminhar em minha direção. Emma não parou até os joelhos quase tocarem os meus. Ela se inclinou e apoiou as mãos nos braços da minha cadeira. Um sorriso malicioso apareceu nos lábios dela e um arrepio correu pela minha espinha, eu não saberia dizer o porquê.

"Você acha que eu estou diferente?" Ela perguntou e eu limpei a garganta. "Sim." Assim que eu disse, ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado e os olhos dela estavam observando cada linha do meu rosto. "Como?" Ela me pediu e eu desviei dos olhos azuis e olhei ao redor, ela estava me deixando... Nervosa?

"Você parece um gato com uma presa em mente..." Eu tentei e ela sorriu quase insolente para mim. "Talvez eu tenha uma presa em mente..." – "Emma!" Eu quase gritei de indignação e então os olhos dela voltaram ao verde que eu conhecia. O que estava acontecendo?

"Merda. Desculpa Gina" Ela se afastou de mim e se virou. Eu assisti a mulher correr as mãos pelo cabelo e xingar sob a respiração. Ela se virou para mim outra vez e agora eu podia ver a dor nos olhos dela. "Emma?" Eu pedi, mas antes que eu pudesse levantar, ela caiu no chão.

Um grito rasgou o ambiente e eu logo abaixei para tentar alcançá-la. A magia de Emma quase me repeliu, tenho certeza de que se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, ela teria mandado longe.

"Emma?" Eu chamei outra vez e finalmente ela olhou para mim. "Gina, está doendo..." Ela falou em agonia para mim. Eu não sabia o que fazer. Não havia nada para fazer agora. Os olhos verdes estavam presos aos meus e então havia essa urgência de segurá-la em meus braços, isso quase tomou conta de mim. Eu a envolvi num abraço e tentei me concentrar em curá-la. Talvez isso pudesse ajudar. Eu não podia perder Emma, não outra vez. Não agora.

Por alguns minutos nós ficamos no chão e eu senti os espasmos virarem soluços e depois lágrimas. Eu podia senti-la voltar a se equilibrar. Voltar a ter controle sobre si mesma.

Alguns instantes depois Emma se soltou dos meus braços o suficiente para poder olhar para mim outra vez. Uma mão alcançou meu rosto e eu senti algo sob a superfície. Era como a magia de Emma, mas havia um gosto, um sabor, um cheiro. Eu podia sentir a magia irradiando dela, e era quase como uma melodia, uma harmonia e parecia gostar de mim, se preocupar comigo... Eu importava para ela. Por um instante a partida de Robin não importava, não havia medo de futuro e nem desesperança. Essa magia permeava minha mente e meu corpo, eu sabia que ela pertencia a Emma. Sabia que essa era a forma como ela se sentia e pensava sobre mim nesse momento.

"É assim que eu me sinto quando você me abraça..." Ela disse e eu abri os olhos que eu não tinha percebido que tinha fechado. "É assim que você sente minha mágica?" Eu perguntei e ela apenas concordou com a cabeça.

Emma estava nos meus braços e só Deus sabe porque eu não queria me levantar. Era quase como se o tempo estivesse parado, como se meu coração estivesse batendo tão calmo que nada poderia abalá-lo. Eu senti Emma se aproximar ainda mais de mim, tão devagar e tão calmamente que eu não encontrei uma maneira de escapar. Os olhos verdes tinham uma determinação e um carinho que eu nunca pensei que pudessem ser vistos apenas em um olhar. Segundos depois eu senti a respiração quente no meu rosto e fechei meus olhos outra vez.

 _Deus, o que está acontecendo?_

Eu senti a testa de Emma encostar na minha e eu não precisava abrir os olhos para saber que havia um sorriso nos lábios dela. Eu podia sentir as magias se correspondendo, ambas estavam em volta de nós e tinham um cheiro, uma melodia que era apenas Emma e eu. Como todas as vezes em que tivemos que trabalhar juntas.

Eu sorri.

Eu nunca havia me sentido assim.

Como se houvesse uma ligação, uma razão, um sentimento. Magia. Uma magia única feita a partir dos dois corações. Não há uma explicação e eu sinceramente não me importava agora. Eu apenas queria que não acabasse...

"Love! Maldição, onde está você?!"

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ Não me batam, por favor *olhinhos de cachorro* =]

 _ **N/A: Ainda aqui? Então me dê uma revisão camarada!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Declaração:** Todos os personagens não são meus. Só quero brincar com eles.

 **Avisos:** Capítulo 1

 _ **N/A: Obrigada pelo suporte, por todos os novos favoritos e seguidores.  
Então segure-se e aproveite.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

Em um único segundo, nós descemos do paraíso ao inferno.

Emma tinha me deixado no chão e ela estava na frente de Hook. O pirata deu um salto para trás e tentou um sorriso. Emma o agarrou pelo pescoço e ergueu do chão. Eu sabia que ela não tinha aquela força, mas também sabia que nesse momento não era Emma no controle.

"Pirata maldito..." A voz da mulher soou algumas notas mais baixas e pela primeira vez eu vi a realidade batendo no rosto do homem. "Emma. Sem. Ar." Ele disse e tentou bater a mão de Emma. Ela sorriu e por um instante, eu pensei que ela fosse matar o pirata bem na minha frente. Mas por um acaso do destino, eu tropecei na cadeira a minha frente e Emma olhou para mim. Levou alguns segundo para a expressão mudar de ódio puro para dor, e eu sabia que ela tinha me reconhecido. "Emma..." Hook pediu mais uma vez e então ela se lembrou do homem. Ela o soltou imediatamente, como se fosse brasa e como o esperado, Hook caiu no chão tossindo. Ela se afastou dele e olhou para mim. Eu conhecia o olhar de medo, de medo de si mesma. "Emma?" eu chamei, mas ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. Antes que eu pudesse dar um passo à frente ela desapareceu em uma nuvem de fumaça vermelha. Completamente vermelha.

"Maldição. O que foi isso?" o pirata pediu e eu não fiz questão de responder. Eu mesma não sabia o que estava acontecendo com Emma. Com a mulher que tinha se tornado minha melhor amiga, a filha da minha pior inimiga, a mãe do meu filho... A Dark One...

Voltei para meu carro que tinha deixado no cais e o dirigi até a mansão. Nem ela ou Henry estavam em casa, então a única decisão era ir até a Mansão-do-Mato. Eu não queria dirigir mais. Eu não queria ter que pensar no que tinha acabado de acontecer.

Magia. Uma benção e uma maldição. Suspirando fundo, eu me concentrei na casa e sobre chegar até lá.

Não era uma coisa difícil, mas com os sentimentos desorganizados eu não podia me concentrar tão bem. A viagem foi um pouco turbulenta, mas eu cheguei lá ainda em um só pedaço.

"Mãe?!" eu ouvi a voz de Henry do andar de cima e corri para lá. Emma estava caída sobre a cama e eu podia ver a agulha na mão de Henry.

"Ela se colocou sob a maldição mãe" ele chorou aflito para mim. "E eu não consigo acordá-la" meu filho me disse a única coisa que eu podia fazer era abraçá-lo e segurá-lo forte contra mim. "Nós vamos encontrar uma maneira Henry" eu disse e quase não pude segurar minhas próprias lágrimas.

 _Maldição Emma. De novo?_

Eu sabia que ela tinha feito isso para não machucar mais ninguém, mas ainda assim, por quê? Por que diabos ela tinha que ficar se metendo nesse tipo de confusão? Henry tentou buscar o colar que Gold tinha dado a ele, mas já fazia muito tempo desde que ele não sonhava mais com o quarto em chamas.

Snow propôs se colocar sob a maldição e tentar falar com Emma e Charming a acordaria em seguida, com o beijo do amor verdadeiro, é claro.

O único problema é que pelo que parece, Emma tinha pego a poção do meu estoque pessoal e destruiu o resto antes de se amaldiçoar.

Henry e eu procuramos em todos os livros que Emma tinha nos mostrado e num deles, estava escrito que quando um Dark One é colocado sob qualquer tipo de maldição, a única coisa que pode salvá-lo de fato é o beijo do amor que estava predestinado a ser o único e verdadeiro através dos séculos. Somente o beijo daquela alma que se sacrificaria para ver o Dark One feliz. E esse era o único meio. Isso também destruiria a Escuridão dentro do Dark One.  
O problema? Para isso, o amor verdadeiro perderia a própria vida.

/

Eu suspirei outra vez. Emma ainda estava dormindo pacificamente ao meu lado. Eu sabia que não era um sono pacífico, mas ainda assim ela parecia quase completamente em paz por fora.

Eu estive lendo para ela. Henry me disse que isso ajudou David. Eu disse que David estava apenas em coma e não amaldiçoado, mas em troca ele me perguntou se isso poderia de alguma forma fazer mal a Emma, e eu sabia que a resposta era não. Nós continuamos pesquisando, mas a resposta foi sempre a mesma. Uma vida amaldiçoada por uma vida livre.

Já fazia uma semana. Eu segurei a mão de Emma na minha e tentei me concentrar naquele dia na estação. O dia em que nós parecíamos unidas.

Eu não queria pensar no que isso implicava, mas sim na sensação que ela disse que eu podia fazê-la sentir. Talvez isso pudesse dar a ela algum alívio dentro do inferno que era a maldição.

 _Ou eu poderia dar a ela um beijo de amor verdadeiro._

Eu balancei a cabeça e expulsei o pensamento. Eu jamais poderia ser o amor verdadeiro de Emma. Eu, a Rainha Má. Destruidora de Reinos, de Mundos. A pior feiticeira e governante que a Floresta Encantada já teve ou terá na história. Eu não poderia ser a alma-gêmea da Salvadora.

Nunca.

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ Nunca?

 _ **N/A: Ainda aqui? Então faça uma (quase) autora mais feliz, me de uma revisão =]**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Declaração:** Todos os personagens não são meus. Só quero brincar com eles.

 **Avisos:** Capítulo 1

 _ **N/A:**_ **Obrigada especial para OnlyMaria ;]** _ **  
Então segure-se e aproveite.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

Robin voltou para a cidade na semana seguinte e eu não o procurei. O verão estava voltando a Storybroke e o sol estava quase bonito lá fora, mas ainda sim o dia parecia cinza e sem vida. Eu tinha algo me corroendo por dentro e não era a perda de Robin ou o fato de que ele pediu para libertar Zelena após eu ter dito que não poderíamos mais ficar juntos.

Eu caminhei pela rua principal da cidade e desviei de qualquer cidadão que pudesse me fazer algum tipo de pergunta sobre Emma. Eu não estava com medo, eu apenas não podia falar dela.

Na noite anterior, enquanto eu lia a história de Aurora e o Príncipe Philipe, algo aconteceu. Eu pude sentir por um momento a mudança no ar e a estática. Parecia que havia um grito ecoando na sala, mas eu sabia que esse era um grito de Emma de dentro da maldição. Eu me concentrei ainda mais. Eu tentei dar a ela todo o sentimento de carinho e paz que havia na minha alma. Eu não notei como ou quando foi que minha mão passou da mão de Emma para o lugar no meio do peito, sobre o coração e muito menos como minha cabeça tinha ido parar no ombro da mulher. Eu apenas segui a necessidade que me chamava. Eu tentei cuidar dela. Eu podia sentir as magias se misturando outra vez. Quase como se fosse o meu nome sendo chamado. Como se ela estivesse reagindo. Eu podia sentir aquela mesma harmonia que houve na estação, eu podia sentir que ela estava um pouco mais em paz. Eu podia sentir a respiração dela no meu rosto mais uma vez e por um instante eu pensei em que poderia ser eu a colocar um simples beijo naqueles lábios finos. Eu poderia fazer isso, não podia? Qualquer um sentiria mais falta dela do que da Rainha Má. Talvez apenas Henry... E então de repente tudo acabou. Era como se algo destrutivo e ácido tivesse sido jogado entre nós e eu tive que me afastar o mais rápido possível. E não era a maldição, eu sabia que não era. Era a Magia Negra dentro de Emma. Estava consumindo-a aos poucos. Eu sabia que ainda que ela fosse acordada, ela não teria paz.

E por essa razão eu não queria falar com ninguém. Eu sabia o que poderia salvar Emma. Eu apenas não estava disposta a fazer. Maldição.

Eu deixei Henry na escola e segui caminho para a Mansão do Mato, onde ela estava. Uma caminhada ia me fazer bem, eu acho. Eu sabia que não haveria ninguém lá hoje. Eu podia tentar. Se não funcionasse, ninguém precisaria saber. Íamos encontrar outro jeito de salvar a Salvadora. A minha Salvadora. Eu chutei uma pedra no caminho e amaldiçoei em voz baixa. Por que as coisas tinham que acabar desse jeito? Por que caralho eu não pude simplesmente descobrir que estava destinada a salvar essa mulher?

Hoje pela manhã eu cheguei à conclusão de que eu esperava pela companhia de Emma mesmo antes dela existir. Eu sonhava com o amor verdadeiro, mas eu tinha perdido Daniel. E eu sinceramente não poderia me fazer amar algum tão cedo...

Eu sofri muito tempo com a morte do meu amor, meu único amor, Daniel. E logo eu descobri quando nenhuma magia poderia trazê-lo de volta, então eu continuei com a minha vingança. Talvez eu pudesse me apaixonar outra vez, assim como Tinkerbell me disse. Ou eu poderia ao menos ter um amigo. Alguém que pudesse cuidar de mim. Eu queria que fosse verdadeiro e integro e conseguisse salvar meu coração da escuridão. Até lá, eu continuaria com a minha vingança.

E que foi muito bem sucedida, obrigada. Eu me pergunto o que teria acontecido se Emma crescesse na Enchanted Forest. O que seria de nós hoje...? Haveria Henry?

Então Emma apareceu aqui, em Storybroke e eu deveria saber. Eu deveria saber que ela ia mudar tudo. Eu devia saber, desde aquele maldito dia na mina, desde aquele momento em que eu sabia que ela iria salvar Henry e que a magia entre nós me obrigou a me aproximar daquela forma. Eu deveria saber que ela era a pessoa que eu procurava por tanto tempo.

Assim que eu cheguei até a mansão eu subi pelas escadas e fui até o quarto onde Emma estava. Nós decidimos a deixar lá, não queríamos que as pessoas da cidade descobrissem o que houve com a Salvadora. Nós encontraríamos um jeito de fazer isso parar. Na verdade eu já havia encontrado. Um amor verdadeiro não significava um romance. E eu sabia disso. E eu também sabia que eu estava disposta a entregar a minha vida pela dela.

Emma estava do mesmo jeito que eu a tinha deixado na noite passada. Havia quase uma pitada de felicidade na sala e eu sabia que Emma sabia que eu tinha chegado. E sabia também que eu só podia sentir isso porque ela estava ficando mais forte a cada dia. A Magia Negra estava crescendo dentro dela. Eu também podia sentir a Magia se rebelando contra mim. Eu acho que ela já sabia o que eu vim fazer hoje. Eu apenas rezei com todas as minhas forças para que funcionasse e que houvesse tempo para resolver isso.

Eu tirei meu casaco e o pendurei no ganho na parede. Subi as mangas da minha camisa até que estivesse na altura dos meus cotovelos e soltei a respiração presa.

"Aqui vamos nós..." eu falei e me inclinei sobre Emma. "Por favor, funcione" eu pedi mais uma vez antes de fechar os olhos e colocar um beijo casto sobre os lábios fechados da mulher que me salvou, nesse reino, nessa terra, nessa vida e que ainda estaria aqui para mim em qualquer outra ocasião.

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ "It's a new day, it's a new life... for me! And I'm feeling good!

 _ **N/A: Ainda aqui? Então me dê uma revisão camarada!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Declaração:** Todos os personagens não são meus. Só quero brincar com eles.

 **Avisos:** Capítulo 1

 ** _N/A: Ainda aqui? Então segure-se e aproveite._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

Eu não sabia que os lábios de uma mulher poderiam ser tão suaves. Os meu pareciam tão certos contra os dela, que eu me perguntei por que não tive coragem de fazer isso antes. Um calor tomou conta do meu corpo e então eu pude sentir a magia de Emma tomando conta de todo o quarto.

Tinha funcionado.

Eu sabia que tinha.

Mas então eu me afastei dela, sentei na beirada da cama e aguardei os olhos verdes se abrirem. Com certeza eles tinham que se abrir após o beijo.

Eu aguardei por alguns segundos ansiosa, então, Emma finalmente respirou fundo e abriu os olhos. Ela parecia confusa de alguma forma e então ela arregalou os olhos de puro medo. "O que você fez Regina?" ela me pediu e eu dei de ombros. Finalmente eu estava vendo aqueles olhos novamente, como eu poderia imaginar viver sem eles?

Um tremor na estrutura me fez olhar ao redor, o sol ainda brilhava lá fora, mas eu sabia que o pior ainda estava por vir.

"Emma, eu preciso que você escute com atenção." eu disse e ela se sentou na cama. Essas magias demoravam alguns instantes para acontecer então eu tinha que dar as instruções a ela bem rápido. E agora não era a hora de pensar sobre o fato de que eu realmente era a alma-gêmea da Salvadora. "A Escuridão vai me destruir dentro de alguns instantes e você-" ela começou a protestar mais eu a impedi de falar. "Você precisa trocar meu coração antes que isso seja feito. Eu preciso de um coração novo, no entanto" eu falei e ela parou para processar a informação. Eu podia ver as engrenagens mexendo dentro da cabeça da loira. "Onde eu vou achar um coração novo Gina?" ela perguntou e eu sorri, é claro que ia usar esse apelido horrível. Ela só o usava quando estávamos sozinhas ou apenas quando Henry estava por perto. As lágrimas estavam perto da superfície e eu sabia que não ia segurar muito tempo.

O sol tinha sumido da janela e eu ouvi o som de alguns raios distantes. Estava chegando. E ia fazer muito barulho.

"Seu coração. Divida-o em dois Emma" eu falei e ela colocou a mão contra o próprio peito. Ela parecia assustada e eu também estava. Eu apenas acabei de acordá-la e ela talvez não soubesse que esse seria o resultado de se amaldiçoar. Ela concordou comigo após um breve pensamento, mas eu ainda precisava dizer algo. "Emma, essa magia não poderá ser desfeita. Se você não deseja dividir seu coração comigo, agora é a hora de decidir." Eu falei e por Deus, eu poderia me bater por ser tão fria. Ela acenou e então a casa deu mais um solavanco. Era hora.

A escuridão escapou de Emma. Eu me levantei e escapei do alcance da coisa. Não era bonito de se ver, a nuvem negra saindo de onde era o coração dela. Nesse momento eu arranquei o meu do meu peito e esperei. Eu sabia que a coisa ia encontrar seu caminho até mim novamente, mas eu precisava que Emma e eu estivéssemos seguras para fazer a mudança.

Eu coloquei meu coração na mesa o mais longe possível. E aguardei apenas alguns instantes até a nuvem sair de dentro de Emma completamente. Havia aquele som horrível no ar e parecia que a casa estava prestes a se partir ao meio. Mas ainda assim eu aguardei.

"Gina..." ela me chamou e eu desviei da fumaça restante para chegar até ela. A coisa iria para o meu coração, eu sabia... "Emma, espere até a hora que meu coração estiver totalmente preenchido e explodir. Nem um segundo antes ou depois" eu falei e ela concordou. Eu sabia que ela estava cansada, mas não havia tempo a perder.

Ela concordou e sem mais nenhuma demora eu arranquei o coração dela do peito. Emma pulou de susto com a ação, mas eu não podia ser delicada sobre isso, não agora. Eu teria o resto da vida para agradecê-la depois. De todas as maneiras possíveis e impossíveis.

Eu esperei até a fumaça negra encontrar meu coração. Eu não esperava sentir dor, porém. Mas parecia que eu estava tendo um ataque cardíaco.

Doía como o inferno.

Eu me sentei no chão e depois acabei me deitando. Graças aos céus eu tinha entregado o coração de Emma de volta a ela. Ela caiu no chão ao meu lado e sorriu para mim. Aquele sorriso pequeno que só ela sabe fazer mesmo quando estamos prestes a morrer de alguma forma. Ela estava cansada, muito cansada, mas eu sabia que ela ia fazer isso. Eu não podia evitar o choro de dor, era pior do que eu pensava. Mas eu sabia que tinha que aguentar. Era para salvar Emma. Pare me salvar. Para ser feliz.

Houve alguns instantes a mais de barulho e do som que a Magia Negra fazia no ar. E então houve esse silêncio ensurdecedor por alguns segundos. Emma separou o próprio coração em duas partes e colocou a metade sobre onde o meu deveria estar. "Espere só mais um pouco" eu pedi e segurei a mão dela e olhei mais uma vez nos olhos verdes que eu aprendi a ler nesses últimos anos. Ela saberia a hora de fazer, eu tenho certeza que saberia.

E então, sem aviso, eu ouvi o tilintar dos cacos ao nosso redor e a escuridão tomar conta da minha visão.

Agora.

* * *

 ** _N/A:_ Será que eu deixarei Regina viver? *Sorriso maligno***

 _ **N/A:** Ainda aqui? Então me dê uma revisão camarada!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Declaração:** Todos os personagens não são meus. Só quero brincar com eles.

 **Avisos:** Capítulo 1

 ** _N/A: Ainda aqui? Então segure-se e aproveite._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

Ela está atrás de mim, mas eu ainda corro pela floresta. Não há nenhuma maneira de que eu vou deixá-la me pegar. Eu posso sentir os passos dela atrás de mim e a felicidade que vem quando ela está próxima. Eu corro mais rápido, e então de repente há gelo prendendo os meus pés no chão e graças à inércia e continuo em movimento e sinto que vou cair para frente.

Mas bem a tempo um par de braços fortes me seguram. "Peguei você" ela sussurra perto do meu ouvido e eu tento esconder o arrepio que corre pelo meu corpo. Emma está ofegante contra mim e antes que eu faça uma observação sarcástica, ela desfaz o gelo prendendo os meus pés. "Você tem que parar de jogar sujo" eu digo enquanto aproveito o abraço. Logo ela vai me soltar e logo eu vou sentir falta desse calor. "E você precisa correr mais Madame Mayor. Trilha não é para qualquer um" ela diz e aperta meu nariz com a mão livre e ri olhando para mim. Eu balanço a cabeça negativamente. Essa menina sabe que eu corria por florestas mesmo antes de ela nascer?

Porém antes que eu possa protestar ela ergue meu queixo com uma das mãos e me faz olhar dentro dos olhos verdes. E nesse momento meu coração quase para.

Nosso coração. O coração que agora mantêm a nós duas vivas e salvas.

Ela concha meu rosto com as mãos e eu sinto minha respiração parar também. "Emma, o que você está fazendo?" eu peço em um sussurro e ela sorri mais uma vez. "Nada" ela me diz e me solta devagar.

"Vamos voltar? Está ficando frio" ela aponta para trás sobre o ombro e me espera chegar ao lado dela. Caminhamos em silêncio e logo nosso passo evolui para uma corrida leve.

Esse era só mais um dos dias que eu compartilhava com Emma. Estávamos dessa maneira, próximas e distantes.

Eu sabia o que havia dentro do meu coração, e talvez eu não queria mais admitir. Certamente eu não queria pensar nisso. Não queria nenhuma expectativa. Eu apenas estava aproveitando a amiga que tinha ganhado.

Não foi fácil chegar até aqui. Não foi nem um pouco simples e nem indolor.

Eu me lembro da primeira pergunta que Emma me fez após nós termos acordado depois do incidente.

Henry nos encontrou e Charming e Snow nos colocaram de volta na cama. Eu podia sentir o olhar de ódio nos olhos de Snow. Eu podia ter sido quase perdoada, mas nada nesse mundo podia preparar a mulher para aceitar que eu era o amor verdadeiro de Emma. Eu dei uma explicação simples, mas o pior que poderia acontecer foi quando Emma acordou outra vez.

"O que aconteceu?" ela me perguntou e aqueles olhos verdes pareciam tristes. "Onde está Killian?" ela me pediu e eu poderia sentir a dor invadindo meu peito. "O Capitão vai deixar a cidade Emma" eu disse para ela e decidi deixar de lado a parte em que Robin e Zelena tinham intenção de ir com ele. Eu não precisava dessas dores agora.

"Você me... Salvou?" ela pediu quase num sussurro e a única coisa que eu podia fazer era concordar em silêncio.

"Por que você fez isso Regina?" a falta do apelido me machucou, eu não devia pensar nisso agora, mas eu sabia que devia a ela uma explicação. "Eu não podia deixar você morrer Emma" eu falei e dei de ombros. Ela olhou para mim com uma carranca. "Eu não estou falando sobre isso. Por que você me beijou Regina? O que você fez com Killian? E por que diabos você me ama?" ela quase gritou a última parte. Eu me levantei da beirada da cama e decidi deixar o quarto. "Você não é capaz de me responder?" ela pediu e eu olhei para trás. As lágrimas estavam no fundo dos meus olhos e eu sabia que eu não ia conseguir segura-las. _Eu a amava?_

"Não" eu respondi e ela joga as mãos para o alto. Assim que fechei a porta atrás de mim eu me apoiei no batente. Eu não podia amá-la, eu não deveria. E eu não fiz nada para o maldito pirata. Do lado de dentro do quarto eu ouvi o som de algo quebrando e eu sabia que ela tinha jogado o abajur na parede.

Eu não queria discussões, não queria conversas e nem dar explicações. Ao invés de descer as escadas eu fui para a minha casa. Minha casa tão bonita, grande e vazia.

/

Henry vivia comigo, e graças a deus por isso. Nós podíamos viver nossas rotinas novamente e eu tinha alguém para me vigiar. Henry e eu voltamos à escola e ao trabalho. Às quartas-feiras ele encontra Emma no Granny's e volta para casa no domingo na hora do almoço.

Eu terminei de embalar o lanche do meu filho e entreguei a ele. Ele me deu um sorriso bobo e foi em direção à porta. Hoje era quarta-feira, mais uma. Nós fomos em direção ao Granny's e chegando lá ele foi até Emma e prendeu a mulher num abraço de urso. Emma amava meu filho, eu sabia disso. Mas ela tinha que manter o pirata ao redor?

Henry cumprimentou o homem e eu me sentiria orgulhosa se ele fosse o filho da Rainha Má. Ele foi direto, verdadeiro e frio com o homem. Nós sabíamos que ele era um engano, uma farsa. Mas Emma... Emma ainda esperava o melhor do homem. Acredito que ela o ama.

Nem um dos dois me cumprimenta de qualquer maneira, não desde que todos nós sabemos o que eu sou na vida de Emma. Então eu simplesmente caminho direto para a minha cabine e peço um café para Rubi. O mesmo café, toda quarta-feira e sempre sozinha. Já faz cinco semanas.

Não há maneira de eu me livrar da sensação de culpa de não ter obrigado o pirata a tentar beijar a mulher. Acho que de fato ela seria mais feliz se fosse ele ao invés de mim. E seria mais fácil para mim também. Eu não perderia a minha amiga e não ficaria presa nesse limbo tentando descobrir o que eu sentia por Emma.

"Regina? Eu posso te fazer uma pergunta?" Ruby chamou a minha atenção e eu olhei para ela. Curiosidade pura tomou conta de mim e eu balancei a cabeça positivamente. "Sim" eu disse e ela apontou para o acento na minha frente, me pedindo para sentar. Eu acenei e dei permissão a ela. Ruby tinha voltado a ser a mulher que eu conheci na Enchanted Forest, e não a garota irresponsável que eu a amaldiçoei a ser. E assim ela tinha ganhado meu respeito de volta.

"Eu estava pensando, agora que as coisas estão calmas e eu voltei à cidade... E você não está mais me caçando por ser a amiga de Snow..." ela começou e me deu um sorriso apertado. Eu sinceramente esperei até o desfecho. Onde isso vai chegar? Ela olhou para mim e eu podia ver um pouco de vermelho cobrindo o pescoço e chegando ao rosto da mulher. "Talvez você gostaria de fazer algo sexta à noite... Já que Henry estará com Emma..." ela disse e me deu um sorriso amarelo.

"Oh!" eu deixei escapar em surpresa, mas ela aguardou uma resposta melhor. Eu me inclinei um pouco sobre a mesa e ela acabou imitando a minha ação. "Você está me convidando para um encontro Miss Lucas?" eu pedi erguendo uma sobrancelha e ela riu. "Não não não" ela acenou as mãos e eu assisti ela corar o que ainda faltava. "Eu queria te levar para tomar alguma bebida talvez. E se isso se tornar um encontro, bem..." ela disse com um sorriso um pouco mais confiante e deu de ombros. E eu... Bem, eu encostei na cadeira outra vez e quando estava prestes a perguntar por que ela achava que eu sou gay, uma xícara quebrou perto do balcão. Nós duas olhamos e Emma estava abaixada tentando pegar os cacos de porcelana. Eu não podia mais sentir a magia de Emma, mas qualquer um podia ver que ela estava nervosa. Ruby se desculpou comigo e foi recolher os cacos.

Eu terminei meu café e por um instante eu pensei na proposta de Ruby. Mas eu não sou gay... Não... _E é normal seu amor verdadeiro ser uma mulher..._ Eu rolei os olhos para o pensamento e peguei a xícara para levar até o balcão.

O pirata me olhou com uma mistura de raiva e arrogância e circulou um braço ao redor de Emma. Eu sorri para ele e caminhei um pouco distante deles para entregar a xícara. Ruby olhou para mim com um par de olhos verdes cheios de expectativas. _E ela é uma mulher bonita..._

"Eu te pego às sete" eu disse e ela sorriu e me jogou uma piscadela quando agradeceu por devolver a xícara.

Eu fui em direção a saída e Henry olhou para mim com uma sobrancelha erguida. "Mãe?" ele pediu e eu sabia que ele queria explicações. Mas ao invés disso eu apenas o puxei num abraço firme.

"Conversaremos no domingo..." eu disse e o soltei, ele concordou comigo e então eu sai do Granny's.

Pensamento alto e cabeça erguida Regina. Sempre.

* * *

 ** _N/A:_ Me sentindo um pouco Adam e Ed hoje. Pobre Regina...**

 ** _N/A:_** Ainda aqui? Então me dê uma revisão camarada!


	10. Chapter 10

**Declaração:** Todos os personagens não são meus. Só quero brincar com eles.

 **Avisos:** Capítulo 1

 ** _N/A: Ainda aqui? Então segure-se e aproveite._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

Henry subiu todo o caminho de casa e Emma veio atrás deles com uma cara feia e as mãos enfiadas no bolso. Meu filho me abraçou, eu senti falta dele... "Mãe, temos um bom almoço?" ele perguntou e me fez aqueles olhinhos de cachorro. Eu sabia que Emma não o alimentava direito e que Snow só sabia fazer chá e carne assada para o almoço e jantar. "Adivinha?" eu disse num tom conspirador e dei uma piscadela. "Lasagna?" ele chutou e quando eu concordei, ele dei um soco no ar. "Você é incrível mãe!" ele me deu um beijo no rosto de logo ouvimos Emma limpando a garganta atrás de nós. "Oh, obrigada pelo passeio Emma!" ele disse e deu um abraço na loira. Então ele se virou para mim e sussurrou um "Tente ser legal" e entrou me deixando confusa e para trás com uma Emma Swan muito irritada.

Ela olhou em volta e tirou as mãos do bolso da frente para colocar nos de trás. "Ele fez chantagem para conversar comigo não é?" eu disse e ela olhou para mim. Por um momento eu esperei que os olhos dela estivessem azuis outra vez, mas eles ainda eram verdes. E verdes de raiva.

"Como foi a sua noite com Ruby?" ela pediu e eu ergui uma sobrancelha. Eu cruzei os braços antes de dar um passo para trás. "Não é nenhum dos seus negócios" eu respondi e ela pareceu ofendida. "Mas é meu negocio quando você me beija e tem metade do meu coração dentro o seu peito" ela aponta para mim e eu sei que pareço indignada. Eu estou indignada. "Não foi minha escolha Miss Swan e eu não posso fazer nada a não ser esperar um agradecimento por ter salvo sua vida!" eu disse enquanto dava um passo a frente. Emma tirou as mãos do bolso e as correu entre as mexas loira. "Não era eu, ok? A Escuridão dentro de mim me fez agir sobre coisas que eu nunca revelaria. Coisas que são simplesmente impossíveis de acontecer. Eu amo Hook e estou com ele. Porque você não o levou até mim?" ela subiu na minha varanda quando disse as palavras e eu podia sentir a dor se espalhando pelo meu peito. É claro que eu não era a opção que ela desejava. Eu sempre soube disso.

"Por que seu amado pirata estava preparando o maldito navio para zarpar? Ou por que ele e Robin decidiram soltar Zelena e partir em alguma aventura?" eu falei e de repente eu estava dentro do espaço pessoal de Emma outra vez. Como no início.

"Você poderia simplesmente ter saído do caminho e deixado ele cuidar de mim" ela falou e eu podia ver as lágrimas se formando nos olhos verdes. Eu sabia que em breve haveria lágrimas nos meus também.

"Um simples obrigado bastaria Miss Swan" eu disse quase no modo automático e me afastei. Quando a vi abrir a boca para me dar uma resposta, eu fechei a porta.

Esperei que ela viesse e se obrigasse dentro da minha casa como ela sempre faz, mas tudo o que eu escutei foi o som do motor do fusca.

Henry desceu as escadas logo em seguida e eu limpei as lágrimas do meu rosto. Eu tinha que aquecer o almoço e depois ele poderia ler alguns gibis. Tudo ficaria bem. E eu? Bem, eu acredito que ainda há um pouco de cidra dentro do meu escritório.

Minha campainha tocou às onze da noite. Quem diabos poderia ser a essa hora?

Eu ajustei a minha blusa e alisei minha calça jeans. Eu tinha passado o resto do dia no escritório, preenchendo papelada e acabando com a minha garrafa de cidra. Logo após o jantar Henry disse que ia dormir cedo, ele queria estar disposto para a manhã seguinte. Ele tinha um trabalho para apresentar. Eu o fiz ensaiar para mim uma vez e dei algumas pequenas sugestões. Meu filho sorriu e me deu um beijo de boa noite antes de ir dormir.

E então eu estava preenchendo mais alguma papelada até a minha campainha tocar.

"Ruby?" eu perguntei assustada e ela ergueu uma garrafa de tequila com um laço vermelho enorme e dois copos para mim. "Espero que você tenha limões Madame Mayor" ela mexeu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente e eu revirei os olhos. Abri a porta para ela entrar e quando passou por mim, eu ganhei um beijo um pouco mais perto da minha boca do que eu acharia normal em público. "A cozinha fica a esquerda" eu falei quando ela continuou entrando.

Ruby logo se instalou na banqueta de frente para a ilha da cozinha e olhou para mim com aqueles grandes olhos cheios de expectativas. "Jesus Regina, você parece horrível!" ela falou e eu bufei "Obrigada Ruby, você está linda também" eu disse enquanto ia buscar alguns limões na geladeira. "Eu não sei se é uma boa idéia misturar minha cidra e sua maldição mexicana" eu deixei escapar enquanto pegava uma faca e uma tábua de mesa para colocar sobre a ilha. "Você estava bebendo?" ela pediu e eu podia notar esse sorriso fácil vindo dela. "E você também pelo visto" eu rebati e ela sorriu. "Essa coisa de ser um lobisomem as vezes é irritante. Metabolismo acelerado. Muita fome e pouco porre" ela pegou a faca e começou a cortar os limões em pequenas fatias. Eu me sentei em frente a mulher e a assisti. Meus pensamentos estavam rodando entre Henry, a prefeitura, Ruby e Emma. E eu quase pulei de susto quando ela bateu dois copos sobre o tempo de mármore. "Regina..." ela disse e eu decidi olhar para os olhos verdes da mulher. Não eram os mesmo verdes de Emma, mas eles ainda eram bonitos.

"Pare de pensar nela por um segundo" Ruby falou e eu quase saltei para fora da minha pele. "Você pode ler pensamentos?" eu perguntei amassando o nariz "É uma dessas coisas de lobo?" eu completei e ela riu alto. "Não" ela pegou o telefone e me mostrou uma mensagem de texto:

Emma aka Savior

-"Fique longe de Regina"

Eu olhei para ela confusa. A mensagem era de alguns minutos atrás e eu não entendi. "Emma estava um fera durante o resto da tarde hoje. E quando ela me disse que vocês tinham discutido, eu disse que vinha te ver" a mulher disse e tentou abrir a garrafa de tequila. "E como eu acho que te conheço o bastante para saber que eu não tenho chances com você por causa dela, eu vim ver como você está" ela completou e decidiu abrir a garrafa com os dentes. "Ruby eu abro-" – "Não!" ela falou e mordeu a tampa mais uma vez antes de abrir. "Vê? Nem tudo é sobre magia Majestade..." ela despejou o liquido dentro dos dois copos e colocou os limões cortados sobre o prato e os deixou no meio de nós. "E então ela me xingou algumas vezes e saiu do Granny's" ela deu de ombros e jogou sal num limão e o mordeu antes de virar o copo de bebida. Eu decidi não dar atenção a essas baboseiras de Emma e logo apanhei sal, limão e mordi antes de tomar o líquido.

"Deus Ruby! Onde você arruma essas coisas?" eu disse depois de sentir o ardor da coisa descer pela minha garganta. Eu lutei com a bebida por alguns segundos e precisei fazê-la parar dentro do meu estômago

"Receita caseira. Essa eu aprendi quando estive com um clã do méxico. Existem lobos aqui você sabia?" ela me disse e eu não podia segurar meu sorriso.  
Ruby tinha passado os últimos dois anos em viagens e agora, ela tinha algumas boas histórias para nos contar. E com mais alguns copos de bebida ela falou de várias. Eu não sei quando eu fui parar ao lado dela, talvez quando ela quis me mostrar algumas fotos. Ela me disse sobre quase todos os lugares. E ela estava aqui porque se preocupava comigo. Ruby era uma mulher bonita também. E agora que ela era quem eu conhecia na Enchanted Forest, eu tinha alguma admiração e respeito por ela.

"Pare de me olhar assim Regina" ela falou e apertou as sobrancelhas. Eu ri. "Assim como?" eu perguntei e ela me deu um sorriso brilhante. "Como um lobo" ela falou e virou mais um copo de tequila. "Eu não sou um lobo, eu não sei olhar como um lobo" eu disse e ela colocou o copo sobre a mesa. Por um momento eu pensei que tinha irritado a mulher. Ela olhou seria para mim e eu podia ver o corpo dela se mexendo com a respiração pesada. Eu não sei se era a bebida ou algo mais, o fato era que Ruby se levantou do banco e se inclinou sobre mim, colocando os dois braços no balcão atrás de mim. Ela me encurralou e então eu pude ver desejo naqueles olhos verdes. Ela se aproximou de mim lentamente e eu podia sentir a respiração quente no meu rosto. Ela sorriu "Assim é que se olha como um lobo" ela falou, mas eu estava presa dentro daqueles olhos. Ruby se aproximou mais um pouco e então eu fechei os olhos. A única coisa que eu pude sentir foi o rosto dela tocando o meu, um carinho ainda mais íntimo do que um beijo. "Emma é uma mulher de sorte" ela disse baixo no meu ouvido e eu precisei orientar meu cérebro para entender as palavras. "Por quê?" eu pedi logo em seguida e eu podia ouvir o sorriso na voz dela. "Porque eu lutaria contra uma matilha para ter você para mim" ela disse e eu não consegui deter o arrepio descendo pelas minhas costas. A Rainha Má adoraria ouvir essas palavras e eu sei que parte de mim também... Eu me afastei o suficiente para que fossem nossas testas a estarem se tocando. "Então talvez seja sorte minha ter você aqui ao invés dela..." as palavras deixaram a minha boca e eu prendi a respiração.

Um instante depois, quando eu tenho certeza de que sentiria os lábios macios sobre os meus, quando seu sabia que Ruby iria me dar o beijo que eu estava esperando, a porta da frente abre com um estrondo e nós duas saltamos e nos separamos.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?!" Emma grita quando nos vê na cozinha. Ruby não se afastou completamente de mim e eu sei que Emma está olhando para o braço protetor na minha cintura.

"Ruby?!"

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ Desculpe rs. O que Emma foi fazer lá?

 _ **N/A: Ainda aqui? Então me dê uma revisão camarada!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Declaração:** Todos os personagens não são meus. Só quero brincar com eles.

 **Avisos:** Capítulo 1

 **N/A1:** OnlyMaria, obrigada por rever! Já pode soltar a respiração, estou de volta. Não se preocupe, eu gosto de finais felizes ;] E nao, eu não gostaria de ser responsável pela sua morte ;p

 **N/A2: Ainda aqui? Então segure-se e aproveite.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

Há magia em todos os lugares. Eu sei que Emma não está bem e infelizmente a lua está quase cheia. E para minha infelicidade, a tequila foi quase queimada ou pelo meu organismo ou pela minha magia.

"Ruby, vá embora" eu peço para ela com calma e a morena ao meu lado dá um passo à minha frente. Eu posso ver a raiva aumentando nos olhos de Emma. "Não Regina, eu não vou a lugar algum" Ruby diz e Emma solta um riso sádico. Eu a ignoro e peço para Ruby sair mais uma vez. Ela olha para mim e me da um olhar que eu sabia que não seria bom. "Por que _eu_ deveria sair? O quê você está fazendo aqui Emma?" ela pediu com quase um rosnado.

"Ruby, eu não quero brigar com você" Emma disse e, por um momento, eu realmente podia ver que ela não queria uma briga. Ruby deu mais um passo à frente e eu sei que é a parte lobo dela sendo territorial. Emma olha para mim e mesmo sob o olhar de raiva, eu sei que ela estava me pedindo ajuda. "Ruby" eu peço e ela olha para mim, os olhos mudando para um amarelo claro, e eu não sabia muito bem o que fazer.  
 _Outra mulher com problemas?_ Eu chacoalho minha cabeça e afasto o pensamento e ergo uma mão para ela. "Venha aqui querida" eu peço e ela me atende. A mulher volta o passo e não para até que me envolve em um abraço. "Eu posso mandá-la embora se você quiser" ela diz no meu ouvido e meus olhos correm pela figura de Emma. Eu posso ver a raiva fluindo dela e posso ver que o fato de Ruby ter me abraçado ainda a faz parecer pior. Mas eu preciso falar com Emma. "Não precisa" eu digo e Ruby se afasta o suficiente para olhar nos meus olhos. "Certeza?" ela pergunta e eu não vejo mais os vestígios de amarelo nas íris verdes. "Sim" eu digo e ela balança a cabeça em acordo. Ruby lança um último olhar para Emma enquanto passa pela mulher, e eu sei que é um aviso. Então, finalmente, ela vai embora.

"Cachorro legal" Emma diz e eu juro que podia jogar uma bola de fogo nela. "Ruby não era sua amiga?" eu peço e antes que Emma possa me responder eu ergo a mão e dou uma risada "Esqueci que você costuma passar a odiar suas amigas de repente" eu digo enquanto encho outro copo de tequila.

Ela faz seu caminho até a ilha da minha cozinha e eu coloco sal sobre o limão e depois de mordê-lo, viro o copo de bebida. "Regina eu não vim aqui para brigar" ela tenta prender minha atenção. Emma olha para mim e eu consigo ver que também há tristeza nos olhos dela. "O que você quer?" eu peço sendo direta e simples.

"Me desculpar" ela diz e eu sei que minhas sobrancelhas estão quase escondidas no meu cabelo, de surpresa. "O quê?" eu pedi e ela olhou para baixo.

"Eu quero pedir desculpas pelo o que eu disse nas últimas semanas. Eu sei que você fez o que precisava para me salvar, da mesma forma que eu faria" ela diz e eu preciso tomar mais um copo da bebida. O que ela estava prestes a fazer?

Emma chega mais perto de mim e aponta para o próprio peito. "Eu sei que nós dividimos mais do que um coração. Nós temos uma vida. Um filho. E no fundo eu imaginava que a destino tinha alguma forma de nos ligar" ela diz e eu respiro fundo... "Emma eu não-" –" Me deixe terminar por favor" ela pede e dá mais um passo na minha direção. "Regina, eu tenho sido uma idiota" ela fala e eu me impeço de dar uma risada. "Eu não sei por que vocês não deixaram Hook me acordar, mas-" – "Emma!" eu grito e bati minha mão sobre o tampo de mármore. Por um segundo eu me lembro de Henry, mas eu sei que ele tem um sono pesado, graças a Deus. "O maldito Capitão nunca iria te acordar!" eu grito outra vez e ela parece não acreditar em mim. "Se você não acredita, se coloque sob outra maldição! Não se preocupe, você não vai precisar dar a outra metade do seu coração para ele. Eu já fiz o trabalho mais difícil para ele de qualquer maneira!" eu completo enquanto encho outro copo. Emma respira fundo e eu juro que se ela me der outra desculpa, eu jogo a maldita tequila nela e depois uma bola de fogo.

Ela respira fundo outra vez e quando eu tento erguer o copo para tomar mais um pouco da bebida, Emma abaixa minha mão. "Mas o quê diabos você-" eu tento, mas não posso dizer. Não quando um par de lábios macios estão sobre os meus. Eu sinto um arrepio correr pela minha coluna e antes que eu possa me impedir, minhas mãos estão nas mexas loiras e eu a beijo de volta. Quente, macia e doce. Emma desliza uma mão na minha nuca e com uma leve pressão , ela tira um gemido de mim e aproveita a chance para aprofundar o beijo. Deus, não há como me impedir de gemer mais alto. Emma ignora o fato de eu estar sentada e me puxa, apertando ainda mais o corpo contra o meu e eu tento me aproximar dela ainda mais. Maldição. _O que está acontecendo?_

Eu ignoro o pensamento quando Emma solta um gemido baixo quando eu circulo uma perna em volta dela e a puxo para mim. Eu posso sentir a dança das magias mais uma vez e como me sinto tão bem agora. Inferno, _por que ela está fazendo isso comigo?_

Eu quebro o beijo e Emma descansa a testa contra a minha.

"Maldição... Eu não sou gay Gina..." ela diz e por mais que eu não possa me obrigar a me soltar do corpo dela, eu solto um bom riso. "Eu também não" eu digo e eu posso senti-la sorrir. "Então por que parece tão bom e sinto que é tão certo?" ela me pede e eu adoraria ter uma resposta inteligente. Mas dessa forma, com o corpo quente de Emma contra o meu e ela erguendo meu rosto para olhar nos meus olhos, eu não posso pensar em nada mais coerente do que: "Por que há amor entre nós". E pelos sete infernos _, eu disse em voz alta?_

Emma me dá um sorriso fraco e eu sei que ela vai fugir dentro de alguns segundos. Eu poderia deixá-la fugir. Na verdade, eu devia me desculpar com Ruby primeiro. Mas, maldição, depois eu faço essas coisas. Antes que Emma possa se soltar de mim, eu a beijo mais uma vez.

Não há forma para descrever a sensação, a suavidade, a delicadeza e como eu nunca imaginava que Emma Swan poderia beijar tão bem.

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ E então? Felizes?

 _ **N/A: Ainda aqui? Então me dê uma revisão camarada!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Declaração:** Todos os personagens não são meus. Só quero brincar com eles.

 **Avisos:** Capítulo 1

 **N/A1:** Capítulo dedicado aOnlyMaria, minha mais frequente revisora. Obrigada por manter o desejo de escrever vivo rs!

 **N/A2: Ainda aqui? Então segure-se e aproveite.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

No dia seguinte eu me desculpei com Ruby e graças aos céus ela aceitou minhas desculpas. Eu expliquei a razão pela qual não podíamos ficar juntas e porque eu não queria iludi-la. Não seria justo e eu não queria machucá-la.

Tudo correu bem até que Emma Swan entrou no Granny's sob o abraço de Hook. Bile subiu pela minha garganta e eu sabia que não era por causa da ressaca. Ontem à noite Emma quebrou o beijo e foi embora sem me dar uma explicação. Mas eu sabia que ela era assim. Eu estava pronta para talvez ter uma conversa com ela.

Talvez.

Ruby apertou a minha mão sobre o balcão e eu pedi a ela para cuidar de Henry por alguns instantes. Eu podia sentir as lágrimas picando meus olhos e sentir o olhar ainda arrogante de Hook sobre mim. Eu disse para Henry que precisava ir até em casa e que voltaria dentro de alguns minutos. Henry foi cavalheiro e disse que me acompanharia até em casa, e eu fiquei satisfeita por ter criado bem o meu menino. Nós pagamos Ruby e Henry deu um aceno para Emma antes de sairmos. Estávamos caminhando hoje. E então, eu achei melhor leva-lo até a escola ao invés de ir para casa.

"Ela gosta de você, sabe..." Meu filho disse para mim, eu olhei para ele e ele mantinha um olhar firme a frente, os olhos cerrados por causa do sol. "Quem?" eu perguntei apertando mais meu casaco contra mim. "Emma" ele fala e eu olho um pouco assustada para o garoto. "Ela estava conversando com Snow White quando eu entrei, eu pude ouvir seu nome. E você sabe que nenhuma delas mente bem..." ele dá de ombros e sorri pra mim. Bom, conversar com Henry sobre a minha vida amorosa não estava em questão então eu apenas dei de ombros e continuei caminhando. Eu o deixei na escola e fui para a prefeitura.

Não havia nada para se pensar a respeito ou para me magoar. Eu deveria imaginar que as coisas acabariam assim... Enfim, de volta ao trabalho.

As semanas passaram e eu continuei conversando com Ruby e nossa amizade cresceu. Ela sabia que não havia alguma forma de me ganhar novamente, mas isso não a impedia de tentar. Em casa, na rua, na Granny's... Eu estava lisonjeada com a atenção que eu estava recebendo, mas ainda sim eu sabia onde meu coração estava. Aliás, quem era figurativamente e literalmente a dona do meu coração. Emma. A mesma Emma que quase engasgou algumas vezes nas últimas semanas com as cantadas de Ruby. Eu não saberia dizer o que havia de errado com Emma, e na verdade, ela estava me irritando tanto ultimamente que eu já não fazia questão de saber.

Bom, finalmente era hora de ir para casa e preparar algum jantar. Mas como era quinta-feira, e Henry estava com os Charmings, eu decidi me dar ao luxo de apenas tomar um banho e ler um livro até o sono chegar. Eu preferia fantasia, ficção e qualquer coisa que pudesse me transportar para outro mundo, qualquer coisa que estivesse longe dessa realidade. E no momento em que estava prestes a xingar o senhor Martin por matar mais um dos meus personagens favoritos, uma batida na porta soou forte.

Merda. Ruby não me disse que viria hoje...

Eu desci do sofá e vesti um roupão cinza, estava um pouco frio hoje. Quando abri a porta, meu desejo foi fechá-la imediatamente. Emma estava sentada no degrau da minha vara e havia uma garrafa ao lado dela. Eu quase pensei em convidá-la para entrar, mas talvez não fosse a melhor opção. _Talvez eu poderia deixa-la no frio... Henry me mataria..._ Eu suspirei fundo e aparentemente isso a fez me notar.

"Eu terminei com Hook hoje pela manhã" ela falou e graças a Deus ela não parecia estar bêbada. "Eu já ouvi isso uma vez" eu disse e caminhei até poder ver o rosto da mulher. Ela sorriu sarcástica e eu pude vê-la engolindo a resposta que ia me dar. Provavelmente uma grosseria. "Sente-se comigo e beba" ela apontou para o lugar ao lado dela e eu quase ri alto. "Por que eu deveria? Você tem me evitado como um demônio nas últimas semanas" eu disse e ela respirou fundo. "Maldição Gina, apenas sente-se. Eu preciso de uma amiga" ela disse e eu sinceramente pensei em voltar para dentro de casa. Eu podia levá-la comigo talvez. "Sente-se mulher!" ela quase grita e então pisco algumas vezes e finalmente me sento na beira de escada. "Obrigada" ela fala e os olhos verdes encontram os meus. Ela parece angustiada e um pouco mais bêbada do que eu imaginei no início. Ela me oferece a garrafa e eu tomo um gole tímido. Vodka.

"Eu não sabia que você preferia vodka" eu tento conversar e ela sorri para mim. "E eu não sabia que você gostava de tequila" ela diz calmamente e eu não posso impedir minha mente de vagar para aquela noite. "Gina eu-" –"Não diga nada Emma. Espere isso passar" eu coloquei uma mão no ombro dela e ela olhou para mim com os olhos agradecidos.

"Eu não vou mais correr" ela disse num sussurro e eu apenas concordei. Eu queria ouvir isso quando ela estivesse sóbria... Quando ela estivesse plenamente consciente das palavras que estava me dizendo.

A noite acabou ficando mais gelada e não havia nenhuma maneira de que eu a deixaria dirigir daquela maneira e menos ainda aparecer na frente de Henry daquele jeito. Dei a ela o quarto de hóspedes e finalmente fomos dormir. Eu rezei para que o Capitão não aparecesse atrás dela e graças aos céus meus pedidos foram atendidos. Talvez o bastardo tenha finalmente apenas ido embora com o maldito navio.

Quando acordei pela manhã, porém, encontrei a cama e o quarto de hospedes limpos e arrumados. Sobre a ilha da cozinha havia um bilhete dizendo simplesmente:

"Fui correr, volto logo" eu olhei para o relógio da cozinha e ele marcava sete e trinta da manhã. Franzi a sobrancelha e decidi prepara minha mesa para o café da manhã.

Exatos dez minutos depois Emma apareceu na minha porta carregando dois cafés e uma caixa de donuts para viagem.

"Como você consegue correr de ressaca?" eu perguntei. Ela tinha voltado cheirando a sabonete, de roupas limpas e com os cabelos molhados. Provavelmente ela passou na casa dos Charmings e verificou Henry eu espero.

"Você está atrasada" ela disse passando por mim e indo para a minha cozinha. "Sim, eu sou a prefeita, posso chegar atrasada por ressaca" eu dei de ombros indo atrás dela e ela sorriu. "Magia ajuda a acabar com isso e eu corro todas as manhã. Faça chuva, sol, neve ou mesmo qualquer criatura maligna que possa aparecer por aqui" ela disse e me entregou o café.

Havia um "Regina =]" escrito na lateral do meu copo e eu sabia que Ruby o tinha feito. A mulher deve estar uma fera com essa atitude de Emma. "Ruby te desejou um bom dia e me disse para não ser uma idiota e sumir de novo" Emma me disse e eu virei para ela quase assustada. "Eu mal acordei e você já está lendo mentes Miss Swan?" eu tento brincar e parece que funciona, ela ri. "Eu sabia que você ficaria preocupada com ela" ela dá de ombros e agarra uma rosquinha. É claro que ela se alimenta mal. Eu enrugo o nariz e procuro meu pão integral sobre a mesa.

"Eu disse a ela que não vou sumir mais. Ela me pareceu dividida entre me dar um High Five ou uma mordida" Emma falou e eu joguei um pano de prato nela. "O que foi?" ela grita e eu mal posso segurar o meu riso. "Não fale de Ruby, está me ouvindo?" eu tento fazer uma cara de má, mas parece que não funciona. Ela dá de ombros e outra mordida na rosquinha.

"Mas com uma condição" Emma ergue a rosquinha e um dedo para mim. Eu ergo a sobrancelha em questão e ela termina de mastigar antes de me responder. "Apenas se você correr comigo" a um brilho malicioso nos olhos verdes e eu deixo a faca e o pão sobre meu prato na mesa. "Você está dizendo que eu preciso fazer exercícios físicos Miss Swan?" eu cruzo os braços e ela me joga um sorriso displicente. "De maneira nenhuma Madame Mayor. Eu apenas gostaria de sua companhia" ela diz e eu fui pega de surpresa. Presa naquele sorriso bobo, eu sinto um blush subir pelo meu pescoço, mas eu não o impeço. Eu não preciso ter vergonha perto dela.

E foi a partir desse dia que começamos a correr juntas pela manhã.

* * *

 ** _N/A:_** Sim, eu faria as coisas ficarem boas em algum momento. E acho que é o bastante não é? Será que Regina vai ficar feliz?

 ** _N/A: Ainda aqui? Então me dê uma revisão camarada!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Declaração:** Todos os personagens não são meus. Só quero brincar com eles.

 **Avisos:** Capítulo 1

 **N/A1:** Gostaria de me desculpar por não conseguir postar esse capítulo antes. Em semanas com mais de 80h de trabalho, é impossível ter tempo para escrever.

Capítulo dedicado a OnlyMaria, minha mais frequente revisora, que curiosamente ameaçou minha integridade caso eu não postasse outro capítulo. Obrigada por manter o desejo de escrever vivo rs!

Infelizmente, esse é o último capítulo de Sob a Superfície.

Pretendo começar em breve a postagem de "Bem-Vindo a Nova York" (Regina vai à Nova York para tentar encontrar Robin Hood, mas após uma tentativa frustrada ela decide tomar uma café antes de ir para casa. Quem ela encontra lá?)

Caso haja curiosidade vc pode me encontrar no Facebook como Carolline Benatti ;]

 **N/A2: Ainda aqui? Então segure-se e aproveite.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

Ela está atrás de mim, mas eu ainda corro pela floresta. Não há nenhuma maneira de que eu vou deixá-la me pegar. Eu posso sentir os passos dela atrás de mim e a felicidade que vem quando ela está próxima. Eu corro mais rápido, e então de repente há gelo prendendo os meus pés no chão e graças à inércia e continuo em movimento e sinto que vou cair para frente.

Mas bem a tempo um par de braços fortes me seguram. "Peguei você" ela sussurra perto do meu ouvido e eu tento esconder o arrepio que corre pelo meu corpo. Emma está ofegante contra mim e antes que eu faça uma observação sarcástica, ela desfaz o gelo prendendo os meus pés. "Você tem que parar de jogar sujo" eu digo enquanto aproveito o abraço. Logo ela vai me soltar e logo eu vou sentir falta desse calor. "E você precisa correr mais Gina. Trilha não é para qualquer um" ela diz e aperta meu nariz com a mão livre e ri olhando para mim. Eu balanço a cabeça negativamente. Essa menina sabe que eu corria por florestas mesmo antes de ela nascer?

Porém antes que eu possa protestar ela ergue meu queixo com uma das mãos e me faz olhar dentro dos olhos verdes. E nesse momento meu coração quase para.

Nosso coração. O coração que agora mantêm a nós duas vivas e salvas.

Ela concha meu rosto com as mãos e eu sinto minha respiração parar também. "Emma, o que você está fazendo?" eu peço em um sussurro e ela sorri mais uma vez. "Nada" ela me diz e me solta devagar.

"Vamos voltar? Está ficando frio" ela aponta para trás sobre o ombro e me espera chegar ao lado dela. Caminhamos em silêncio e logo nosso passo evolui para uma corrida leve.

Esse era só mais um dos dias que eu compartilhava com Emma. Estávamos dessa maneira, próximas e distantes.

Eu sabia o que havia dentro do meu coração, talvez eu não quisesse admitir. E certamente eu não queria pensar nisso. Eu não queria nenhuma expectativa. Eu apenas estava aproveitando a amiga que eu tinha ganhado.

/

No dia seguinte Emma e eu estávamos correndo pelo píer. Eu não gostava muito de vir até aqui, me fazia lembrar Hook. O pirata tinha abandonado a cidade há algumas semanas depois de Emma terminou com ele e eu fico grata por não ter que agüentar um cão meloso atrás dela.

"Eu não gosto daqui" eu disse para ela e Emma diminuiu o passo até pararmos. "Eu sei" ela explicou enquanto respirava fundo. "Então por que você me trouxe até aqui?" eu perguntei, recuperando a minha respiração. "Para fazer um ponto" ela disse e eu olhei para ela sem entender. "Você caminha comigo mesmo por onde você não gosta. Você está ao meu lado mesmo que não concorde completamente" ela diz e dá um passo até mim. "O que você quer dizer?" eu pergunto e Emma me dá um sorriso vencedor. "Você gosta de mim" ela fala e eu olho para ela como se tivesse crescido uma segunda cabeça. "Sério que você me trouxe até aqui para dizer isso?" eu falo e Emma dá uma risada alta. "Não, é que eu também gosto da vista" ela fala e olha ao redor. "Não mude de assunto Emma" eu pressiono e ela olha para mim com aqueles olhos verdes tão calmos. "Eu acho que gosto de você também" ela diz e eu pensei seriamente entre dar um tapa na cabeça dela e ver se funciona direito ou admitir que ela estava dizendo essas coisas em voz alta. "E..." eu tento pressionar mais sem parecer fria ou grossa. "E eu acho que nós precisamos de uma café" ela coloca a mãos na cintura e eu sei que nada nesse mundo vai fazer ela continuar essa conversa. E como eu não quero passar o caminho até Granny's pensando sobre isso, eu nos transporto até a porta do café.

"Você deveria parar de fazer isso" Ruby diz para mim assim que eu abro a porta. "Por quê?" eu peço imitando uma indignação. "Porque dia desses você vai acabar em cima de alguém" ela fala e debruça sobre o balcão. "Apesar de que se fosse sobre mim, eu não reclamaria" ela diz para mim e pisca. "Bom dia também Ruby" Emma diz e passa um braço ao redor da minha cintura. A morena solta uma risada feliz e um olhar engraçado para mim. "Depois dizem que eu sou o animal da cidade" – "Ruby!" eu falo e ela ergue as mãos em rendição. "O de sempre? Chocolate para Henry?" ela pergunta e eu aceno. "Para viagem" Emma adiciona e eu me viro para olhar para ela. Os únicos na lanchonete são um casal e dois anões. Era cedo demais para as pessoas estarem acordadas e cedo demais para Emma ter mais um ataque de ciúmes.

"O que está havendo?" eu pergunto e antes que eu possa me parar eu coloco um mão pouco acima do coração de Emma. Eu sei que não devia fazer isso, mas eu apenas não consigo me parar. Essa maldita coisa que nos liga, me faz sempre querer toca-la de alguma maneira. E eu sei que ela sente o mesmo. O braço ao redor da minha cintura ainda está lá.

"Eu não sei" ela fala e de novo há essa mão no meu rosto. O olhar de Emma parece feliz e triste. Há medo, há dor e também há felicidade, desejo. Ela está se decidindo, eu sei.

"Metade do meu coração vive em você" ela diz e eu aguardo ela continuar. "Mas eu sinto como se ele pertencesse a você completamente. Que era você quem eu busquei durante todo esse tempo. Que você estava bem debaixo do meu nariz por tanto tempo..." ela sorriu e eu sorri de volta, quase boba.

"Eu deveria ter visto que era você Gina. Que a minha felicidade viria assim que eu admitisse isso que vive dentro de mim durante os últimos anos" ela fala e coloca a mão sobre a minha sobre o coração dela.

Ela olha para mim mais uma vez como se eu fosse o presente na manhã de natal e por um segundo eu ignoro qualquer olhar e qualquer medo que eu podia ter em meu coração. Finalmente ela está dizendo as palavras. Eu nunca quis esperar por alguém para dizer que me amava. Robin fez isso parecer tão simples, mas tão raso ao mesmo tempo.

Eu sempre soube que meu final feliz não seria tão simples para ser mostrado com o pó de pirilimpimpim. Não depois de tudo o que eu fiz durante todo o tempo em que vivi em Enchanted Forest. E menos ainda depois de tudo o que eu fiz.

Porém olhando para trás agora, eu apenas lancei a maldição errada. Enviando todos para esse mundo me deu Henry e agora Emma. Olhando profundamente nos olhos verdes, aqui, nos braços dela eu não posso deixar de sorrir e sentir que estou no lugar certo. Com minha amiga, minha salvadora-

"Eu te amo."

Assim que as palavras deixam os lábios dela, não há nada em nenhum reino que poderia me impedir de deixar um sorriso e lágrimas escaparem. Ela olha para mim, para meu sorriso e para as lágrimas. Eu sei que ela pode estar confusa agora, mas tudo o que eu posso fazer é fechar a distância entre nós e beija-la.

Um beijo verdadeiro, guardado a muito tempo. Não há luxuria, apenas paixão e amor. Um beijo entre duas almas que simplesmente se encontraram, finalmente.

Ela quebra o beijo e eu posso sentir o sorriso nos lábios dela. Emma encosta e testa na minha e não há nada mais delicioso do que compartilhar esse momento, esse calor, esse amor em simplesmente abraçá-la. "Eu também amo você" eu respondo e eu sei que ela pode sentir o 'idiota' no fim da frase. E eu sinto que em meu coração, nosso coração, eu realmente a amo.

"Aleluia!" Ruby grita e solta uma imitação de uivo detrás do balcão. Emma sorri e se afasta o suficiente para me dar um sorriso de ouro. Ela me puxa para um abraço e eu não posso me impedir de abraçá-la e aninhar a cabeça sob o queixo dela.

Ruby sorriu para mim antes de me dar um copo de café e entregar a bandeja com os outros dois para Emma.

Nós saímos do Granny's e o sol brilhava feliz no verão do Maine, Henry estava nos aguardando em casa, mas a caminhada até lá seria lenta e calma. Eu não me soltaria do abraço de Emma por nada nesse mundo e pela primeira vez, eu sabia que ela não me deixaria ir. E eu não me senti presa, não... Eu me senti salva.

"Mas eu apenas manterei minha palavra com uma condição" ela me disse de repente e eu olhei para cima até encontrar os olhos verdes. "Qual?" eu pedi, com meu coração curioso. A única coisa que me importava em Storybrooke é Henry, e eu sei que isso é o que mais importa para ela também. "Seremos felizes, mas sem um final... Pode ser?" ela diz e há esse sorriso bobo.

"Se eu sobreviver às suas piadas Miss Swan, seremos felizes sim" eu digo fingindo uma careta.

Ela joga a cabeça para trás e ri alto, e nesse momento e pelo resto da minha vida, tenho certeza de que não haverá um som que eu considere mais bonito. O tempo para e de novo eu posso sentir a magia nos envolver. Eu sei que ela pode sentir isso também e antes que ela possa mudar de idéia eu passo um braço ao redor da cintura a fazendo chegar mais perto de mim. Ela me dá um sorriso e pelos deuses... "Eu amo esse sorriso" eu digo sem querer e ela sorri ainda maior se possível. "E eu amo você Gina".

Eu não poso acreditar que acabei de ouvir mais uma vez, mas quando minha respiração fica presa na garganta e ela se inclina para colocar um beijo casto nos meus lábios, meu mundo simplesmente explode.

FIM

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ E então?

 _ **N/A: Ainda aqui? Então me dê uma revisão camarada!**_


End file.
